


BROKEN PROMISES

by misskitty2018



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Periodic drama, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskitty2018/pseuds/misskitty2018
Summary: Lasr chapterFinished work





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
Crown Prince Zhao Yu Feng, whose presence alone attract attentions, not only good looking, his height, great body, and darker skin enhance his forbidding self image, walked amongst the training camp calm and quiet while his eyes scanned the surrounding as if inspecting the camp when the truth is he was searching for a certain girl amongst his entourage. Yu An noticed and knew who His Highness searching for, he whispered "Your Highness, as I know its going to be crowded and the weather is very hot, I've instructed Xiao Hua and Xiao Hong to bring ms. Lin to their tent. They can make preparations while waiting for us to finish."  
"Smart move and thank you An."  
"My pleasure Your Highness." Yu An and Yu Qing looked at each other quietly. They know enough by now how caring the Crown Prince is towards Lin Ya Li. 

The first time they met, Ya Li was a 17 years old girl appointed as Crown Prince's personal maid by himself, not going through all the necessary and required procedure in becoming a Palace maid has made Ya Li one of the most envied girl and detested as well. Not that Ya Li wanted to be a Palace maid, she was doing fine working at her Uncle's tea house until one day she angered one of their regular guest who turned out to be middle ranked minister when she refused his proposal. He threatened to close down the tea house and so forth. At the time they all know the Crown Prince as Lord Yu Feng as he always visited incognito style with his fake beard and mustache, making him seemed so much older than his 29 years old. 

Unbeknownst to the young girl, the Crown Prince felt a strong attraction towards her. She's dressed in simple gowns with no pattern, plain and soft colours, only wearing one jade pin of the most striking green colour every day. Whenever she speaks, Prince Yu Feng couldn't take his eyes off her lips, deep dark red colour, unlike most girls with cherry lips, its unique in his eyes. Even her voice sounded sexy for him. Her face is not delicate like most girls, you can see she's hard headed. Round face, high nose and deep set eyes. She's not a girl who you turned around for but someone who you'll find pulling you closer the more you know her. 

When Prince Yu Feng finally saw that the Chens plus Ya Li will be in deep trouble unless he intervene he announced who he was to the pissed off minister. Prince Yu Feng told uncle Chen of his plan on taking Ya Li to the Palace, to keep her safe. Of course that minister cower in fear, he apologies to the Crown Prince and uncle Chen and aunty Lin (Ya Li is her niece, the daughter of his older sister). The Crown Prince know Ya Li would not agree to being his wife / concubine as he has one Consort and two Concubines through arranged marriages. Determined to win her heart he made her as his personal maid, a position he always refused to have amongst his entourage. No one question whether Ya Li was willing to be the Crown Prince's personal maid, she was just taken to the Royal Palace ever since

Ya Li had been serving Prince Yu Feng for more than a year now. He took her everywhere he goes. Even when he had to assist one of the General in pacifying the western rebel. Though he made sure she's safe. Little did Ya Li knows that Xiao Hua and Xiao Hong are not only her assistants but also her bodyguards as both girls are highly trained by the Imperial soldiers, the same qualification as Yu An and Yu Qing. 

Ya Li felt glad she insisted in bringing the ice box with them. The trip was just outside the capital city so its not far. The weather is horrible, hot and humid. She told Xiao Hong to prepare cold bath water in Prince Yu Feng's tent. She'll add the minty hot water last so that it'll be just warm. Her tent is always located interconnected with the Prince's. She never thought about it as strange, only something normal as she's summons often. Meanwhile they counted head, how many generals and officials will be gathering at the main tent later on so that they can prepare the tea in advance. Ya Li always add a bit of her specialty in it. Today its going to be mint leaves with a touch of honey. Not adding ice into the tea, just cold water to make the water temperature cool enough. 

The Crown Prince entered the main tent seconds after Yu Qing, the rest of their small entourage plus generals and officials filled the tent soon enough. All seats were occupied. Prince Yu Feng's eyes fell on Ya Li who stood at the side of his chair. All the maids were in position to pour the drinks. They all curtsey in greeting the Royalties. His Highness is only second after the Emperor, until he says otherwise everyone waited. Meanwhile His Highness went straight to Ya Li, held her fingers gently while saying "Please rise." loud enough for other to hear and thanked him. Ya Li knows this habit of the Prince but until today she still feels uncomfortable by the extra care and attention he showers her. Gently she pulled her hands away, turning to get the tea pot especially for the Prince as an excuse. No one is allowed to touch anything belonging to the Crown Prince besides Ya Li ever since she becomes his personal maid. 

Ya Li poured the tea and served the cup to His Highness. Again, as usual his fingers brushed hers. Her heart beat fasten, how is she not use to this by now she wonders. She noticed His Highness ever since he was a regular at the tea house. Who wouldn't anyway he's such a good looking man. At the time he wore his fake mustache and beard. Now that she spent her days beside him she found him even more alluring. Though she told herself to be careful and not fall in love with him, she met his three wives. 

Consort Meng Fei 28, Concubines Guo Yi er 26 and her sister Li er 23. They are all beautiful and graceful. Li jie is more playful than the other two and has become a friend to Ya Li. Consort Meng Fei on the other hand is openly hostile towards Ya Li, Ya Li hates it when His Highness dragged her amongst his entourage when he make his regular visits to the Consort's place. His Highness visits his wives once or twice a week, never staying at their palace. He plays with his children more often. Three girls and one boy. The boy was born from Lady Li er, a playful mischievous 4 years old boy just like his mother. Two 7 years old girls and one 5 years old girl. The eldest is Lady Meng Fei's. The second is Lady Li er's and the third 5 years old girl is Lady Yi er's. 

Lucky for Ya Li she was excused from having to follow His Highness when he visits his wives after she got too tired one time and fell ill. His Highness has a habit of soaking in a warm bath afterwards, Ya Li is always the one preparing for it so she has to stay up late especially that particular night. His Highness spent a long time with both concubines Gao. His entourage waited outside but occasionally you can hear moans from the ladies. Ya Li tried to maintain a straight face when he came out. A strange pull at her heart that hurt, Ya Li couldn't understand why. She wanted to just strode off but Eunch De Jun won't let her off easy. He has been kind towards her, teaching and telling her all the Prince's likes and dislikes. But he's famous for being strict and he is loyal to His Highness. He never allows any maids to slack off, Ya Li was no different even if the whole world knows how much she is favoured. 

"Ya Li... Ya Li!" Xiao Hong pulling at her sleeve "His Highness." Ya Li awoken out of her daydreaming state saw that His Highness had lifted his cup asking for a refill. I am dead meat, eunuch De noticed, I'm so gonna hear about this for a whole week now. She immediately refilled his cup and apologise over and over.  
"Are you tired Xiao Li?" he asked with concern. He is the only one who calls her that. "I am sorry Your Highness, I am fine, please forgive me." Ya Li glanced at eunuch De.  
"That's fine, I'm not mad. De Jun, hear that."  
"Yes Your Highness." eunuch De understood what he meant.  
Ya Li bent her head lower until her chin touched her upper chest. 

Yu Feng wanted so much to lift that chin up and caress her face, her lips. He had been holding himself back everyday. He fails in not touching her, he likes to touch her fingers, occasionally put his hands on her shoulders or waist. She always backed away to his disappointment. But he could never be mad at her, he can't blame her. She's only 18, she has been with him for more than a year now. He hasn't made any progress in pursuing her love. Besides busy with court matters, the armies; he's worried for his sick father as well. His Majesty kept saying his time is not long, Yu Feng must be prepared to take the throne immediately. 

"Go back first. Prepare my bath. I'll be there in an hour."  
"Yes Your Highness." Ya Li curtsey, gestured for Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua to follow her. "Quick lit the time candle. His Highness will be back in an hour."  
As the bath water is ready, Xiao Hua lit the small stove just outside their tent. Meanwhile Ya Li prepared the tea for His Highness to take before he sleeps. Lit the incense, tidy up his bed. She sat in her tent waiting. She shared tent with Xiao Hua and Xiao Hong. When the hour mark is almost up she took the bucket of hot water into His Highness tent. "You girls go to sleep first. Rest well." she told them before leaving. 

Entering the well insulated and cool tent of the Prince, Ya Li took the bucket straight behind the screen where a deep wooden tub was. Poured in a little of fragrance oil. Checked for the cloth. Hoping tonight he won't ask her to scrub him. Its hard to concentrate when he's naked except for his pants which can barely hide his big bulge. His body is so well muscled and tone. Think of something else Ya Li, think of something else when she heard the guards outside greeting the Crown Prince. She pour the hot water slowly and tested the water. Just right. 

His keen sense of hearing and nose know Ya Li is in his tent.  
"Xiao Li."  
"Yes Your Highness." she curtsy before walking towards him, poured tea and handed him the cup. He took the cup from her, his fingers touched her briefly. His eyes on her face. She looked down when she realised he was looking.  
"Mmm...good tea. Are you tired Xiao Li?" "I am fine Your Highness. What do you want me to do?"  
He smiled at the question, so many things that he could think of to answer her but none are appropriate, not now anyway. "Tend to my bath then." 

"Yes Your Highness." Ya Li cursed inside. Its going to be a long night. Lately she's been having so many inappropriate thoughts about Prince Yu Feng, she really has been spending too much time with him. She followed him to the bath tub. He extended his hands, she started to take off his army uniform. Lucky he wore no armour today, its heavy and troublesome to take off. Her heart speed up when he's naked, she left his inner pants on. As he entered the tub and sat he groaned "Aahh....the water is perfect. You're the best Xiao Li."  
"Thank you Your Highness." she took the scrubbing cloth grudgingly with a pained expression, out of habit she knows his eyes are closed, she started to rub his fingers working up to his upper arms, shoulders, back, chest. She did not scrub his stomach as it mean she has to dip her hand inside, she made a mistake once a long time ago when she had just started working, miscalculated the depth and her fingers touched his crotch. She yelped and dropped the cloth at the time, looked at the Prince who was surprised and was staring at her.  
"I am sorry Your Highness, I did not do it on purpose, I will report to eunuch De to receive punishment now."  
"Why ask for punishment from him and not me, you touched my part not his." he asked with a sinful sneer.  
"I am waiting for your punishment Your Highness, I am sorry for being presumptuous." Ya Li kneeled beside the tub. In the end he laughed and said it was fine, no harm done and she was dismissed. He called for lady Yi er that night. Ya Li ran fast to her quarter, away from the Prince's private residence. 

She has been trying to forget that experience to no avail. Now she only stood and wait for him. If he wants her to scrub him all over he usually stands up, lo and behold he did. But stayed in the tub. She exhaled slowly. She's going to get wet again tonight. She started from his toes which were immerse in water, worked her way up to his lower thighs. His stomach last. Her face was awfully close to his crotch so she went behind him to continue scrubbing gently. 

All the while Yu Feng watched her hands wherever she went. He feels his shaft awaken, couldn't do anything to stop or hide it so he stayed still. He can see her nipples shown through her drenched dress. She has noticeably nipples, the size of small pearls. He closed his eyes, trying not to stare at them. He's far from the Palace now, there's no way he can find release unless he took one of the maid to his bed. He won't. He has never taken any maid and will not start sleeping around, he only had sex with his wives ever since he lost his virginity 10 years ago. He's going to respect Ya Li and wait until she accepts him. 

His Highness stepped out from the tub, Ya Li was waiting, she dried his body besides the one covered by his underpants. Once finished she told him "Your clean pants is here Your Highness while the rest is in the room. Do you want me to wait for you?"  
Mmm...was all he replied. She stepped out. Once outside the screen she tried to dry her wet dress as best as she could, not noticing her erect nipples.  
She's tired and sleepy but she can't neglect her duties, she waited while holding His Highness' white one piece sleeping gown. 

Yu Feng stepped out from the screen in his new clean white underpants just as Ya Li stifled a yawn. "That's okay Xiao Li, its too hot I'm not going to wear a gown. And light up more candle please, I'm going to read some reports."  
After Ya Li lit two more tall candles she poured him tea, stood beside him waiting. "Sit beside the bed rather than standing here. I know you're tired. I'll sleep after I finish this." Yu Feng tried to concentrate hard on the report, his erection is going down slowly. As long as he concentrate and not look at her.  
He saw from the candle he has been reading for more than an hour. When he turned Ya Li fell asleep with her head resting on the side of his big bed. He looked at her with warmth in his gaze, how he wanted to caress that lovely face and hold her in his arms. Slowly he put his hands behind her shoulders and knees, put her gently on his bed. She stirred up when her back touched his bed. It took her a while to realised what happened. 

Their heads were close to each other, they can feel each others' breath blowing on their faces. Both hearts beats faster. Ya Li was the first to speak "I'm sorry Your Highness, I fell asleep."  
"Why do you keep apologising today? Its not like I ever punish you or harsh on you, have I ever?"  
"But I neglected my duty Your Highness."  
"Ugh come on, I'm not that bad am I? I don't follow all those rules and regulations to the dot."  
"I'm sorry will you please let me get up Your Highness."  
"Oh yes, okay." Yu Feng slowly got up and pulled Ya Li up with him.  
"If you have finished reading let me help you with your gown so you can rest." the 12am mark was heard just then.  
"Its too hot, I'll just sleep like this. But stay by my side please. I sleep better when you're here. You don't have to serve me in the morning so you can sleep late." 

Ya Li cursed again, inside her head of course. Today he's making her life especially difficult. "Yes Your Highness."  
When he laid down kicking the blanket away she started to ever so gently rub his back. Lately this has been a new requirement by His Highness, for her to wait until he's asleep. That's why she's always sleepy in the morning. 

Yu Feng felt she's stopped moving. He turned as quiet as he can, she's leaning on the bed, her right hand laid beside him. Her head was down near his pillow. He wanted to pull her but decided to just wait until she's really asleep. Gently he pulled her towards him, put her head on the pillow and let her sleep. He fell asleep soon after, feeling content. This is the first time she let her guard down, she must be very tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
Ya Li felt she's sleeping on something warm, the same thing she felt on her fingers. Slowly she regained consciousness, open her eyes, startled to see where she's sleeping. On His Highness shoulder!! One hand on his bare chest while one of his hand held her body tight. "Ohno.... No.. No.. No.. What happened? Why am I here? Nothing happened right?" Ya Li checked on her clothing, intact.   
As quiet as can be she moved his hand off her body when she heard "You're awake." she almost fainted. 

He knew she's trying to sit up but couldn't because he was holding her tight, preventing her to escape his embrace. "Where are you going in a hurry?"   
"I have a lot to do Your Highness. And this is highly inappropriate, think of your good name if people find out I slept in your bed though nothing happen. Please let me go."   
"How do you know nothing happen?"  
Ya Li stopped struggling, racking her brain as hard as she can she's sure nothing happened, right? Why was I in His Highness' bed then? 

Yu Feng pushed his elbow, propped the lower half of his body on top of hers, both hands held her still underneath him.   
"Don't worry, nothing happen. You fell asleep so I put you to bed. I slept a lot better with you by my side Xiao Li."   
"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I promise I will never do it again. Please Your Highness, I have work to do."   
"What kind of promise is that? In fact I'm making a new rule, from today onwards you have to wait for me to fall asleep every night. If I need you to lay by my side so be it."   
"But that's just...just....not possible, no I don't mean that, that's just not right. How about Your Highness apply the new rule to your ladies, you have three." Ya Li put out three of her fingers in front of his face.. Trying to convince him not to implement his rule on her, if he announce it to eunuch De, nothing she can do but to obey the order.   
"Are you refusing my order? Negotiating terms with me?"   
"I do not dare Your Highness, I was only thinking of your good reputation. Your Highness has an untarnished reputation of being a proper gentleman, a hero for the country, people will talk if words got out a lowly maid sleeps in your room." 

"That's easily change, I can make you my wife."  
"Please do not Your Highness, I do not qualify at all. I come from a regular family with no political or royal background at all. I could hardly deserve to be by your side, you are the Crown Prince, one day you're going to be the Emperor. I am a nobody." Ya Li hope against hope by putting his royal status importance he'll never talk about this again. No matter how much she longed for him, she's worry for her life.   
She knows how much Consort Meng Fei dislikes her and gives her a hard time every time she has a chance. 

Yu Feng stood up abruptly from the bed, upset by all the excuses she gave. Eunuch De voice came through the tent "Your Highness, would you like to have breakfast now?"   
"You can serve breakfast in a while. I need to change."  
"Do you want me to call Ya Li for you?"  
"She's here!"   
Ya Li who hurriedly got out of bed was shocked by his telling eunuch De, she stopped to stare at the Prince, he looked back defiantly. 

Ya Li put her head down, hasten her steps to prepare his clothing. Took a basin of clean water, help him dressed and asked "Do you want me to serve breakfast now Your Highness?"   
"No, you go rest and prepare. We'll leave after lunch."  
"Yes Your Highness. Have a good day Your Highness." Ya Li didn't wait longer, she ran to her tent. She know he's upset, she refused to console him.. Ya Li, never do the same mistake again! But I was tired last night she made an excuse for herself, for letting her guard down. She has been so good for more than a year, that was the first time ever she slept with a man, no man ever touch her as much as Prince Yu Feng. Truth be told, she slept very well too last night. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. No, no more indulgence like that. She didn't have much time to herself after, she cleaned herself, changed to a light blue dress with dark blue trimmings. Only one hair pin, the one her mother left for her.   
"Xiao Hua, why didn't you look for me last night?" as she ate her porridge she asked. "I did. I asked Qing ge and An ge, they said the night guards never see you leaving His Highness' tent. We couldn't possibly ask His Highness right? Were you in his tent the whole night jie?"   
"I fell asleep, it was so embarrassing."   
"Was he mad?"   
"Not really." Ya Li put her head closer to the bowl. 

"Ms. Ya Li, its eunuch Han, prince Yu Gao is asking for you."   
Ya Li looked at Xiao Hua, perplexed, what could Prince Gao want?   
Ya Li and Xiao Hua went out of their tent to greet eunuch Han.   
"May I ask why is Prince Gao looking for me? Maybe I need to prepare something for him?"   
"He's not feeling too good and want you to prepare your special tea for him."   
"We'll go together with you, please lead the way." 

The moment they arrived at prince Gao's tent they saw him sitting in his chair looking tired, one hand on his head. Prince Yu Gao is almost the same height as his younger brother, much slimmer with pale skin, just as handsome. He is only a year older than prince Yu Feng but today he look much older, he must be very ill. "Hua, get my incense box and oils. Bring the chamomile tea as well. Use our jade colour tea pot. I'll boil the water first." Ya Li curtsy and greeted the older Prince "Is your head hurting or does it feel dizzy Your Highness?"   
"Dizzy." 

Ya Li went to work immediately, asking only His Highness personal maid and eunuch Han to stay, the others were to leave the tent. Once Xiao Hua is back Ya Li instruct her to lit two chamomile incense. Use one of the oil to massage prince Gao's forehead and temples. When the tea is ready she served him. He looks so much better already. 

Prince Gao really looked at the maid who was taking care of him for the first time. Her voice is soothing at the moment. He couldn't help but stare at her lips and eyes, watching them move. Her hands. The ones that massages his temple so expertly. Not long slender fingers like the princesses, her hands are of a girl who works but not rough. They're pretty soft to his amazement. He was hypnotised. He's seen this attractive palace maid before, her beauty is not striking, she has   
always stayed beside his brother. Never far from him, she's the Crown Prince's favourite. No wonder, Prince Gao thought to himself. She makes me feel comfortable being near her. 

"Your name is Ya Li? What's your surname? How old are you?"  
"My family name is Lin, Your Highness. I am 18 this year."   
"Thank you Ya Li, I feel much better now. I want to lie down before the trip back later on, come teach my maid how to do the massage." he walked towards his bed, his personal maid and eunuch Han followed. Ya Li felt a little bit awkward, she glanced at Xiao Hua.  
"Well we'll teach her once so she can do it later on. Prince Feng is going to be unhappy if Prince Gao kept requesting for you jie." Xiao Hua whispered. 

Prince Gao laid on his bed, with his maid standing by his side. Ya Li tried to teach her the movement but its hard and its annoying prince Gao "Enough, my headache is back now. Ya Li you better sit and show Yingying how to do it! Let her watch you do it."  
Ya Li and Xiao Hua eyes open wide, they stare at each other. Ya Li felt uncomfortable while Xiao Hua was more worried, she will have to report to Prince Feng what occurred here, he's going to be pissed. "Hurry up." Prince Gao was losing his patience. 

Ya Li replaced Yingying's position but she kneeled in front of Prince Gao's head . She told herself concentrate on the task ahead. Don't think of anything else. Don't think of anything else... Its hard. The only other man to have been this close to her is the Crown Prince. Not counting her cousins but they were all her brothers. She applied some oil to her fingers, talking at the same time to Yingying in a low voice, teaching her which point to press and the movements. "Kneeling like that must be uncomfortable, sit on the bed Ya Li."   
"That is alright Your Highness."   
"I insist, Sit here." Ya Li did not dare to say no again. She sat on the bed. Ya Li almost jumped when Prince Gao put his head on her lap. Ya Li looked at Xiao Hua and the rest. She can see from their expressions they were taken aback by His Highness' action too. Ya Li continued massaging him. Soon they realize prince Gao has fallen asleep. When Ya Li tried to move his head, he turned and held her knees, rooting her to the spot. "Continue to massage me."   
Ya Li gestured for Xiao Hua to bring her box of oils. She changed to lavender oil and begin the massage from his head to his neck. Yingying and eunuch Han paid extra attention. Soon prince Gao fell asleep again but this time he held Ya Li's left hand which was on his temple. Ya Li couldn't go anywhere for she did not want prince Gao to wake up. He'll feel better if he can sleep uninterrupted. "Please stay here with me. We'll just wait until His Highness is awake." Ya Li requested. 

The closer to lunch time the more agitated Xiao Hua is. She knows the moment Prince Feng couldn't find Ya Li he'll be angry. Lo and behold an announcement by eunuch De, the Crown Prince is here. Xiao Hua looked at Ya Li, both with worries on their faces. 

The moment Yu Feng entered his brother's tent, saw where Ya Li was and his brother was holding her and where his head was and they're on his bed, his blood pressure roared. He stomped towards the bed, Ya Li lifted her right hand up to stop whatever prince Feng was planning to do "Please Your Highness, His Highness Prince Gao was not feeling well. He asked me to show Yingying here how to do a massage for his headache. You know how his health is. Once he's awake I'll finish packing up. I am sorry for the delay."  
Seeing her expression weaken his heart. He was going to yanked her out of the bed. He looked at his brother, he knew he's awake and heard them but unwilling to move.   
"Feeling better brother Gao?" 

Prince Gao smile, he knew his brother is pissed, he took time opening his eyes. Holding on to Ya Li's hand longer, took it to his nose, inhaled deeply "Mmm lavender..." ever so slowly sat up and stretched. "That was the best nap ever. Thank you Ya Li, I'm going to have to borrow her more often second brother." Prince Gao is the lead strategist in Prince Feng's group, their relationship is very close, that's why prince Gao is still intact and alive , if another man dare to touch his favourite girl like that prince Feng would've cut off his hand or kill him.   
"Never. Ya Li did you show them how to do it properly?"  
"I did Your Highness." Ya Li was standing beside the bed.   
Prince Yu Feng took Ya Li's hand in his, left the tent while telling his brother they're leaving in two hours. 

"Your Highness please let go of my hand. Everyone is looking. Prince Yu Feng." Ya Li's pleading were no use. Once they reached his tent.   
"Everybody outside, now!!" he screamed, still holding onto Ya Li's hand.   
The tent was empty but the two of them, it was dead quiet for a minute.   
Ya Li pried her hand out of his grip   
"I know I was wrong, I've neglected my duty. It was not something that I can say no to Your Highness, when I was summoned you weren't here, I did not dare to say no to an order from Prince Gao. And what he asked me to do was within my scope of duties. Please forgive me."  
"You didn't have to wait for him when he sleeps! You could've left!" he was screaming so loud Ya Li could see his veins. 

"I did try!!! But he held on to my hand, what do you want me to do? Hit his head!?" Ya Li was in tears now, mad more than anything. He spoke as if she has a choice and the way he accused her, he didn't believe her at all? "Your Highness Crown Prince Yu Feng, have you ever think for a second, I am a palace maid, I have no authority, any moment any of the prince or princess or His Majesty could call me to do their bidding. I have been trying so hard not to neglect any of my duties, to obey the rules and regulations, to do every little things as you specifically want me to. If you can't even trust me a little I am begging you, please release me, send me out of the Palace, let me go back to my aunt, please." she's on her knees now, bending over both hands on the carpet, tears running down her face. 

"No! I will never allow you to leave me." Yu Feng crouched down beside Ya Li, pulled her shoulders up towards him. He hugged her tight, her hands bent in front of their chests, he knew she will struggle out of his embrace. "No, no. Never. I won't. I can't live without you by my side."   
"Why? You have so many people serving you, I promise I will teach whoever it is each one of my skill and knowledge. Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua know most of it. You won't know the difference."  
"But they are not you Lin Ya Li, they are not my Xiao Li. Do you not realise how much I need you? How I care for you?"   
"But what's the point Your Highness? I don't want to be with you, not that way."   
"You're the biggest liar Xiao Li!"   
"I did not lie."   
Yu Feng lost it, she's stopped crying, looking at him defiantly. He held her face with both hands and kissed her. Not giving her a chance to get out of his grip, he held on tight. Kissing her hard, coaxing her lips to open though she kept them close stubbornly, he sucked and nibbled on the upper lip first then the lower lip. Finally she open her lips, his tongue went in, exploring her mouth. Caressing the insides. His hands roamed up and down her back. Suddenly Ya Li pushed him hard. She was going to stand up, he caught her. Pushing her down he pinned her with his body, finally managed to hold both her hands by her side, he grip her wrists still. 

Ya Li felt anger and excitement. She's not scared at all to her own astonishment. Her heart beats faster and faster as his face got closer to hers. She knew what he's going to do. She moved her head deliberately, he kept missing her lips. Before, that was her first kiss, ever. She know she can't escape, in her heart she was sure he's not going to push her all the way. A part of her yearn for that kiss and the next but to hell, she's not going to make it easy for him. She's so mad. When one of his hand held her chin and his lips were on her she bit the corner of his upper lip hard. It bled a little. She tasted blood in her mouth. He didn't let go. His tongue entered her mouth again. She lost all her willpower to struggle. His kiss deepen. He is such a good kisser Ya Li thought, but then again how would she know? He is the first person to kiss her. She doesn't have any comparison. His tongue flicked against the top of her mouth she let out a moan. Ya Li felt something hard pressing on her thigh. 

Yu Feng could feel his cock awaken every second he's kissing her. He pressed it against her, it starting to hurt in his crotch. He rolled Ya Li on top of him slowly they sat up, their lips never part. Now with her sitting astride his erection he felt weaken by strong desires to take her. He let his guard down. 

Ya Li took the chance to stand up, ran towards her tent "I am going to finish packing up." she couldn't care less if he's furious or yell at her again. That was the first time ever he yelled and was mad at her. When she came into her tent Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua were trying to pack up with worried on their faces. They heard her voice, knew she's coming. Both approached her "Are you alright jie?"   
"I'm fine. Let's hurry and finish our job." she spoke while tidying up her dress and hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
The whole entourage arrived at the Imperial Palace when the sky grew dark. Though travelling in the Crown Prince's carriage, as he insisted to rode on his beloved black horse, Ya Li felt tired, more from her mental state. He's still in his pissy mood, Ya Li obliged for worry he'll start yelling and she'll lose her temper then her life. 

She does not how to deal with his confession and her own feelings for prince Feng. Being one of his wife, as one of the concubine, its going to be hard. She watched how lady Meng and both lady Guo. They wait for him to visit without any certainties. Prince Feng tries to visits each of them once a week, he's a very busy man especially lately the Emperor has been ill. Will she be able to do that? Waiting but not knowing if he ever come. And he never stay overnight with any of them. He always goes back to his private mansion and sleeps in his room. Doesn't that make them feel used? 

That first kiss however. Shocked at first, she loves how he kiss. Roughly passionate, it burns her inside, leaving her feeling hot, the heat reached down there especially and she felt a wetness she never felt before. Lucky for her she remember where they were when she ran from his embrace. She couldn't imagine if anyone walks in on them though no one would dare to enter the Crown Prince tent without his permission. 

Prince Yu Feng enter his mansion greeted by his three wives and four children. He squat down to give each of the girls hugs and kisses last he carried Yong er the youngest while replying his wives greetings. They all sat down for dinner. No matter how tired Ya Li, Xiao Hua, and Xiao Hong were they had to be there even if Ya Li was the one doing all the job, attending to the Prince's needs. She served them light jasmine tea. 

After dinner prince Yu Feng dismissed everyone except for Consort Meng Fei. Just before Ya Li reached the door he barked an order "Lin Ya Li, come back after an hour. An, arrange for a guard to escort her back." both An dan Ya Li replied "Yes Your Highness." 

Ya Li ate a little, she wasn't in the mood to eat. Took a longer bath to wash all the residue from their travel. Soon the hour mark was nearly there. It'll take her 10 minutes so she left 15 minutes before. When she opened the residence door Yu An was waiting for her. She smiled at the gentle An "Why are you here An? Just send any guard for me, I'll be fine." "Thats okay Ya Li jie, I'm not sleepy anyway. Let's go so that we're not late." 

The weather is cooler at night. Ya Li let most of her hair loose, tied a little part from the front to the back with one simple white ribbon. She wore a white gown with soft pink flowers. An wore his usual black uniform. Occasionally he stole glances at Ya Li. He did not understands his master's strong attraction towards this girl, she's pretty that's for sure but not strikingly beautiful like Consort Meng. Lately he starts to understand the Crown Prince more and more. The reason he walked her tonight was he feels comfortable being by her side. They could talk about anything. She's a very understanding and sympathetic listener. He felt sorry for her today when the Prince lost his temper. Most of their entourage could hear his voice through the tent though not clearly.  
"How are you feeling jie?"  
"Me? I am fine An, why?"  
"Mmm its just His Highness rarely yells at anyone, he's different when he's dealing with us guards or the soldiers, he yells a lot. But he's especially different towards you. May I ask what happened today? Its alright if you don't want to tell me."  
"The truth is I don't really know what made him that mad. I am only a maid so when one of the prince calls for me, I had to go. I understand His Highness feels I belong to him, I am his personal maid after all but he was not there when Prince Gao called. I couldn't possibly say no."  
An's curiosity heightened "But if its only serving him tea then why get mad?" he was mumbling to himself. Little that they know Prince Gao was strolling along the Palace just behind them. He started to listen to their conversation. 

"Well Prince Gao did fell asleep on my lap. Xiao Hua, eunuch Han, and Yingying were there too."  
An stopped on his track, his hand spontaneously held Ya Li's elbow "What? How? Why?"  
"Oh its nothing An. His Highness Prince Gao had a headache, I gave him a massage and he fell asleep. That's all. I don't understand how any of that is my fault?"

"Ehem.." both An and Ya Li jumped back a little. They saw prince Gao, who's now approaching them leisurely.  
"Good evening Ya Li. Did my brother gave you a hard time because of me?"  
"Good evening Prince Gao. Its nothing, he was just being unreasonable." she smiled at him. Again he couldn't take his eyes off those lips.  
"Yu An, please excuse us for a minute I want to talk to Ya Li." he gestured for two of his guards to go away as well.  
"Certainly Your Highness. Li jie remember we have to be at the Crown Prince's manor in five minutes." An walked further from Ya Li, together with the other two guards.

'Yes Your Highness?" she waited for him to answer but he took her hand and guided her towards a huge tree nearby. He trapped her with his hands.  
"Your Highness, what are you...."  
"Ssshh... Ya Li, I'm sorry but I really want to know." he didn't wait for her reaction, erasing the space between them he kissed her. Very gentle kiss. His mouth devoured her lips gently, tongue swept her lips, not prying to open her mouth, just kissing, nibbling and sucking on those lips. All his movements were intoxicating, soft, Ya Li had to squeezed hard on her dress, fingernails dug into the palm. She let out a short breath and groaned softly. Her head is dizzy from his tongue tasting and licking. He let go after a minute.  
"Mmm... Just as I thought, these lips are so addictive. Please forgive me Ya Li, what I did meant no disrespect towards you at all. I know I've crossed a line but no regrets what so ever. You can choose to let my brother know, I don't care. He's very lucky. If we aren't as close as we are I would take you away from him in a second. Let me know if one day you decide you want to leave him, I will fight for you." he swooped in for a last lingering kiss, his tongue slide on her mouth before sucking them long and hard, leaving her lips swollen and red. Just like that he left. 

Ya Li had a hard time understanding what just occurred. She's still a bit light headed from the kiss. The ever soft and gentle kiss, prince Gao's lips are different from prince Feng's plus his mustache tickled. Her lips felt a bit numb from his long kisses. Is this a lets-kiss-Ya Li-day?? What had she done to make both men wanted to kiss her, on the same day. "Ya Li jie! Where are you?" An was calling for her. She stepped out from the shadow "I'm here An."  
"Are you okay? His Highness wasn't mad at you too right?"  
"Ng.. No.. No.. He's not. Let's go An, we're already late." Ya Li hasten her steps. Its easy for Yu An to follow as he's taller than her.  
"Are you sure you're alright jie?"  
"Yes I am An. Hurry." 

When they reached the Crown Prince's manor, eunuch De was outside the bedroom with a couple of guards. He told her Consort Meng was still inside, Ya Li let out a relief breath of air when they all heard loud moans coming from inside. Ya Li's face changed, quickly she walk to the small round pond near the bedroom. Pretending to look at the turtles. She hates hearing that sounds. This is not the first time. Prince Feng hardly had sex with his wives in his manor. Only on some rare occasions. Why did she has to be summon again!? She hates this. 

Think of other stuff Ya Li, like the kiss from prince Gao. She held her lips. Felt the sensitive skin on top of her mouth a bit irritated from his mustache probably. Before tonight only prince Feng ever occupies her mind, now there's a new man who's starting to invade her mind. Within a day until Prince Gao managed to enter her life in such significant way. 

She heard the commotion from the Prince's bedroom, purposefully chose to ignore it as Consort Meng will definitely made a fuzz when leaving his bedroom. She was sitting with her back to it so she can continue pretending. Again her fingers touched her lips, she felt a tingling inside her stomach and on her neck when she remember the kiss. Two totally different kiss yet she likes both the same.  
"So ms. Lin Ya Li, are you waiting for me to come and get you myself now."  
Ya Li jumped up from the stone she was seating, almost fell into the pond if prince Feng didn't catch her in time. His hands on her waist and she held on to his neck out of reflex. 

The sight of her swollen lips and irritated skin on top of it caught his attention immediately. "It cannot be from my kiss earlier? She was fine when I saw her in the carriage." he thought to himself, his forehead wrinkled as he concentrate on her face. "Are you alright Xiao Li? What did you eat just now? Its seems you have an allergic reaction to something, your lips are a bit swollen." his hand made a move to touch them. Ya Li let go of her hands from his neck and pushed him away. She was blushing, her face felt hot. 

"An!!" in a second An was by his side.  
"What happened on your way here? Did something happen to Ya Li?"  
"Nothing Your Highness. We just met His Highness Prince Gao."  
"You're dismissed."  
He grabbed her hand and dragged her into his bedroom. Before closing the door he barked "Go and rest for the night An, she's not going back." 

What? Ya Li screamed in her head. Must he announce it to the world. She looked at An, pleading with her eyes even if she knows nothing An could do about it. Prince Feng noticed the exchange between them, he bang the door shut loudly. Took hold of Ya Li's shoulder, stood very close to her "What happened just now with my brother?" Yu Feng trust his instinct, he sense his brother is attracted to Ya Li.  
Before Ya Li opened her mouth to say nothing, he continued "Do not lie. If I feel you're lying I will go to his residence right now and ask him myself. I know him, he will not lie to me. So I'm warning you, do not lie, answer me truthfully."

Ya Li felt a sense of defeat, remembered what prince Gao said.  
Putting her head down before answering his question "Prince Gao kissed me. He apologised afterwards."  
"And that apology made it better? Cancel out his wrong doing? Is that what you mean Xiao Li?" he gripped her harder and harder. Ya Li winced in pain, no sound escape her lips, she kept her head down. Yu Feng realised he's hurting her, let go of his hands abruptly. He put one hand on her chin, forced her to look at him. "Did he say anything else? What were his exact words?"  
Ya Li thought, be smart with your answer, if you remember the conversation word for word do you think he'll be happy with that? 

"He...he told me he wanted to....mmm...to know what my lips taste like and he knows he crossed the line, he was sorry. Its up to me whether to let you know what..what he..what happened. And that he didn't regret it."  
"I'll deal with him tomorrow." he let go of her chin, turned away from her.  
"Your Highness please do not confront Prince Gao. He kissed me and I'm okay with that. I'm not saying what he did was right but I forgive him. Its not like he kissed one of your wife." she knew she crossed a line here. She do not want to see either of them got hurt and what will people say if they found out what they're fighting about. 

"Prepare my bath. I'm not drinking tea tonight. Prepare some wine."  
"Yes Your Highness."  
Ya Li went to busy herself with the tasks. Ya Li did all that she was suppose to do with a feeling as if she's walking on a tight rope. Any small mishap could make him mad. She's thinking how long could she last like this? Her life has been quite good and carefree all these times. Ever since today's trip everything changes. Her heart is heavy as with her brain.  
When prince Feng enter the tub Ya Li saw a round red mark on his chest and shoulder, there were not there yesterday. He smelled very sweet like how Consort Meng smells. Ya Li cover her nose out of reflex, only for a second because the prince noticed it straight away. He saw where her eyes were and looked at the love bites on his body. "Wait for me outside."  
Ya Li nodded quietly. 

She waited beside the table with his sleeping robe. His Highness came out wearing only his underwear, Ya Li tiptoed to put the robe on his shoulders, helped with the hands. She stood in front of him to tie up the robe, they stood close face to face, Ya Li did not dare to look at his face, both strings on her hands when be asked  
"How was it?" she looked up at him, puzzled. "How was the kiss?"  
Ya Li let the strings go, turned away from him. She couldn't possibly answer that honestly and live to see another day. She took the wine bottle and pour some into a cup. Prince Feng was seating down on his usual spot. Ya Li is worried. He won't let me get away with this. She better be prepared. 

After finishing a whole bottle of wine Yu Feng went to his bed and sat on the edge. "Come here." Ya Li stood beside him looking at the floor. "Lift your head, look at me." when she did he could see she's afraid or worried?  
"Am I that scary Xiao Li?"  
"No Your Highness. Its just these two days you've been particularly upset with me. I do not understand why."  
Yu Feng took a deep breath, let it out loud for her to hear how exasperated he is. He lay on his bed facing away from Ya Li. "Lay by my side. Do your usual thing that make me fall asleep. Don't you dare leave. I just want you to sleep by my side. Put the blanket in the middle if you are afraid."  
He didn't hear her reply but felt her lay down behind him and started rubbing his back in her unique rhythm; circular up and down, sideways. Soon he fell asleep and so did she. 

Yu Feng woke up before the sun comes out. Ya Li's on his chest, her hand in his stomach. He felt his shaft awaken. He stay as still as he can. Two nights in a row he slept ever so soundly with her by his side. He never allows anyone to sleep beside him. He doesn't like to share space when he's resting. Two nights ago was the first and he found her presence is more than comforting for him, she gave him a sense of warmth. The lust that's been there for the longest time never cease. He wondered why is he so patience with Ya Li, granted that he never flirt with any girl. His wives adore and love him ever since day one, they do anything that he asks them to do, in and out of bed. Yu Feng felt Ya Li stirred awake. He positioned his hands on her body so she can't go anywhere. 

Ya Li tried to sit up but can't. Turned her head she saw he's awake and looking at her with a strange expression. "Good morning Your Highness. Please, I need to get up and do my chores."  
"Lay still a while longer Xiao Li. You don't have to do anything this morning."  
Ya Li stay as still as she can, she could hear his heart beats.  
"Your Highness, if its okay with you can I please have a day off today to visit my aunt?" he didn't reply.  
"I miss my family I haven't visit them for more than six months now. Only if you give me permission, its okay if you mind."  
"Take Xiao Hua and Xiao Hong with you."  
"But who will serve you Your Highness?"  
"Eunuch De knows what to do. Make sure you'll be back by dinner time."  
"Thank you Your Highness." she turned to smile brightly at him. 

That smile alone beats the ray of sun for him. He turned their position, his lower body is on top of her with the blanket as a barrier. He looked into her eyes. She's not a scared as she was before. His fingers caress her forehead..nose..mouth..cheeks.. His thumb trace her lips once, twice...replacing it with his mouth. He is gentle in his approach this morning. He doesn't want to scare her. One after another light kisses before devouring her lips whole. His tongue swept her lips, nibble on the lower lip longer when he heard her moan into his mouth. He tongue went into her mouth. Soon he felt her tongue move against his, felt her hands encircled his neck, leisurely grabbed hold of his loose hair. 

Yu Feng felt excited by her response. His kiss deepening. His shaft harder and larger by the second, he climbed on top of her pushing the blanket aside. Trailing kisses from her chin down to her neck, shoulder, upper chest. He pulled her gown apart exposing her shoulders and half of her breasts. He licked the side of her top left breast, she gasped. He felt her fingers gripped his hair hard, her neck bent forward, kisses his neck then she stopped. 

Ya Li opened her eyes to the sight of the red mark on his neck. She stopped what she's doing. Pushed him as hard as she could, jumped out of bed in an instant. "I will go to prepare your breakfast before I leave Your Highness, please excuse me." she put her dress on properly before waking away.  
"Stop! What's wrong Xiao Li?"  
"Look at your body in the mirror Your Highness." she answered after a moment of silence. The reply was one that she could come up as fast as she could. He seemed to understand what she meant.  
"Must be the same feeling I got when I knew another man kissed you."  
"Whatever you say Your Highness" she left his room in a flash.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
Ya Li left her aunt's house before sunset, her small carriage was waiting outside the teahouse. Her aunt's house is located just behind the teahouse. When Ya Li came out she saw another Royal carriage behind Prince Feng's; he insisted she had to travel in it. One of the Royal family member must be inside.

Xiao Hua and Xiao Hong choose to walk beside the slow moving carriage instead of sitting inside. They said they needed the exercise as they've been sitting all day. They travelled for only ten minutes when Ya Li heard loud commotion outside, she peeked as the carriage halted to a stop. "No matter what happen stay in the carriage Li jie, do not come out. Worst come to worst take the carriage and go back to the Palace!" Xiao Hong ran towards the crowd. Ya Li saw a group of men fighting with the city's law enforcement. She stayed inside the carriage feeling anxious and frightened. 

The fighting got closer and closer to her carriage, a sword went through the side carriage where she was seated. Ya Li ran out only to be met with chaos. Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua swiftly ran to be by her side Everywhere the law enforcements were in sword fights against more than one assailants. Hong and Hua were no different, using their swords they evade slash after slash, protecting Ya Li. 

Out of the blue she heard "Protect Prince Gao, send the signal for the Royal guards." Ya Li turned around, side tracked she backed away further from the two girls looking for Prince Gao when she felt a pain so intense on her right shoulder, she let out loud piercing cry, someone caught her in time before she fell. Eyes closed she let her saviour guide her body to safety at the same time he's fighting the assailant. How does she know its a man? Ya Li thought to herself, silly girl there are more urgent things to worry about right now. But she distinctly remember a man's voice called her name, telling her to hold on, he won't let her die. Its Prince Gao's voice. She was carried away by him before she faint.

Yu Feng went berserk when he heard what's happen to Ya Li. He was busy the whole day at court with the Emperor. They found out just in time a group of rebels managed to enter the capital, that's why soldiers and local law enforcements were ready, including Prince Gao who was in the middle of the city. Too late to prevent Ya Li from going, Yu Feng thought she's going to be safe away from where the ambush was going to take place. He planned to lead the army to attack their headquarter in a week. When he came back to his residence, Xiao Hua and Xiao Hong were kneeling asking for his forgiveness, they failed their duty to protect Ya Li.  
"Where is she now? Tell me she's alive!!"  
"She is injured and lost consciousness. Prince Gao took her to his residence. The Palace doctor checked on her. But we do not know the latest news as Prince Gao told us to tend to our wounds and report back to Your Highness." Not saying another word Yu Feng stormed out. 

Yu Gao was sitting beside his bed holding onto Ya Li's hand. She's not in imminent danger though weaken by the loss of blood and shock. He got cuts and bruises all over including his forehead but Yu Gao was more concern for this girl's life. He heard the announcement, two of his younger brothers came, the Crown Prince and Prince Yu Shan. Yu Feng barged in, ignoring all the rules he ran to the bed.  
Yu Gao understood him but did not budge from his position, by her side, holding onto her hand. 

"What did the doctor said dage? Is she alright? She's not in any danger right?"  
Yu Feng asked ignoring the usual manner of calling him Royal brother.  
"No, she's not in any danger. She's still unconscious because the doctor gave her sleeping pill. She lost a lot of blood and suffered from shock." 

"Thank you for saving her life dage, thank you, I really appreciate it."  
"It was my honour to be able to safe her. You're not the only one who cares for Ya Li." Yu Gao know he's kinda fishing for it following their argument this morning.  
"I'm gonna let that slide. I'm taking her back to my place now. All her medication will be taken by one of my men."  
"Not likely. Her wound is fresh, its best not to move her at all for fear it will bleed again. Are you that egotistical and willing to risk her that much?!"  
Yu Feng lost it he grab the front of Yu Gao's robe. Yu Shan was there in a flash, holding his brothers apart.  
"Come on brothers, let's keep it together. We all care for Ya Li. Brother Feng why don't we let Ya Li stay here for a couple of days, at least until the doctor said its okay for her to move."  
"You better not touch her again like yesterday!"  
"She's not mad at me isn't she? She forgive me right? So how is any of that your problem?"  
Yu Shan held his brother in place by hugging him tight. "Brother Gao, enough please. We've never fight like this before, don't start now because of a girl. I'm sure Ya Li will be upset too if she found out." 

Ya Li was fighting the drug in her, she heard noises but had difficulty opening her eyes. Her head hurt and felt pain so bad on her right shoulder yet she tried to sit up but winced from the pain.  
Immediately three of the princes were on her side. Yu Gao the closest got to hold on to her hand and shoulder.  
"Ya Li, don't move, just lay down or else your wound is going to open up. Ohno its bleeding, Ya Li do not put any pressure on your shoulder."  
"Call the doctor now!!" Yu Feng was yelling. 

The doctor must be near by for he ran inside the room with his female assistant. "Please leave the room Your Highnesses, I need to change the bandage. I apologise in advance for saying this, please don't do or say anything to agitate the patient, if her blood pressure increase the bleeding will become worst. She already lost a lot of blood."  
They mumbled an apology and went outside. The doctor grumbled to himself once they were out of the room "Silly men with their hormones. I feel sorry for this girl. Being the centre of their attentions isn't a good thing after all." 

Ya Li did stay at Prince Gao's residence for 5 days. 5 annoying and happiest days for Yu Gao. Yu Feng annoyingly comes over and dotes all his attention on Ya Li during his free times, he even plan on postponing his mission.  
Happiest as every night Yu Gao gets to spend it with Ya Li. They talk and laugh. She's the perfect person for him to talk to. Even in her condition she's cheerful and easy going. A very easy patient to takes care of. Her wound doesn't bleed anymore when she moves, he's glad and sad at the same time, that made him made up his mind. He's going to ask her. 'Be prepare for her answer Gao, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.'

Yu Gao waited until Yu Feng is gone before going into his bedroom. He brought light snacks for them as their usual habit to snack and chat late into the night before he left to sleep on the other room. She did insist to move to another bedroom but he wouldn't hear it. He'll tell Yingying to never change his bed sheet and blanket after she's gone. 

They were sitting on the table in his bedroom late into the night he gathered his courage and asked her.  
"Ya Li, please think and take your time before answering me, promise me this okay?"  
"Alright Your Highness."  
"Ya Li, I think you know this already. I like you, a lot. I want to... (a long pause) Will you be my wife please? Listen before you answer, I do not have any concubine or consort, you will be my first wife, the Lady of my household. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I'll give you your freedom as much as possible as long as it isn't against Palace rules and regulations. I promise I try to not ever take any other woman if I can help it. I've said no to many of His Majesty's arrange marriage, so far he's fine with that. He has so many sons and nephews to chose from anyway. I am not saying I've been celibate all these years. I never found one that interest me as much as you do. Okay, I guess that's all I had to say."

Ya Li was stumped by his question and statement. 'I really have to be careful in answering his question. His offer is very tempting but I'm not sure about my feelings. Who do I like more? Prince Feng or Prince Gao? Marrying prince Gao seems like the best choice of course but...'  
"Ya Li?" that woke her out of her thought bubble.  
"I am touched and honoured by your question Your Highness. I am merely a maid, born from regular family. I have no proper education or upbringing, no royal background whatsoever. I am not qualified to be your wife Your Highness." almost the same lines she gave Prince Feng. They'll never compare note right?  
"Smart girl. Dodging and saying no politely. Fine, I won't push it for now. Can I stay here longer tonight? You might not be here tomorrow night as Feng has been itching to bring you back to his residence. I am going to miss you very much Ya Li."  
"I am going to miss our times too Your Highness. Thank you, I owe you my life." 

"You know how you can repay me Ya Li." Yu Gao said with a cheeky smile, hiding an aching pain in his heart. 'I've been alive for 30 years now, this is the first time I know what's broken hearted feels like. Damn!'  
Ya Li stood leaned forward, gave him a peck on his lips once, murmured a thank you. Surprised by her action but he didn't waste time doing much thinking he stood, seize her by the waist with one hand. She moved her head when she knew what he was going to do. Using his other free hand he held her head still, managed to kiss her, trying hard to be gentle but failed. Gao forced his mouth on hers rough and strong, his tongue went inside her mouth when she wanted to say no, only her left hand was able to move, she tried to push him to no avail. After a second Ya Li went limp in his hands. He stopped what he's doing, regretting his action when he saw the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm sorry Ya Li, please forgive me, please. I promise you I will never ever do that again. I will never force you against your will. I'll kill myself if I ever force you again. Forgive me please. Don't cry." 

Ya Li didn't want to cry, she hates crying like this in front of others. But it hurt. Prince Gao has always been kind and tender towards her. What he did just now is different from his usual self. 'Ya Li, you started it, you can't put all the blame on him." when he lightly pull her towards him she didn't struggle, she felt his arms embrace her, putting her head on his chest she let him held her, she felt comforted being held gently by Prince Gao. The gentle person she knows. 

"I told you to never ever touch her again!!" a loud booming shout shocked both Ya Li and Prince Gao. Yu Feng marched towards them, pushing prince Gao hard he almost fell, carried Ya Li like a baby mumbling "You're coming back with me. Can't leave you alone... Asshole can't keep his hands to himself..." 

"Your Highness please put me down, I can walk. Please. This is very embarrassing." Ya Li felt relieved when prince Feng finally put her down once they're outside prince Gao's residence. He took her left hand, held on tight, she had to walk fast to be able to match his hurried steps. Once they reached his residence only then Ya Li realised Qing and An plus eunuch De have been with them all along. Her face blushed even more. This is so awkward. Before she could say anything she was dragged inside His Highness' bedroom. "All of you are dismissed. Do not dare to disturb me tomorrow morning!" shutting the door with a bang. 

Yu Feng said nothing as he approached Ya Li, he took off her outer robe. She was stupefied enough not to move or say anything. When only her last inner robe remained she dared to ask "What are you doing?"  
"Taking you to bed." he carried her again. Put her down gently, taking care not to hurt her right shoulder, on his bed. He stood and took off all his clothing except his inner garments, climbed into bed, laid his head beside Ya Li's, put his arm on her waist pulling her closer. "Now sleep my Xiao Li, you're home." he whispered in her ear. 

Yu Feng woke up from his deep sleep three hours later to a half naked Ya Li, robe opened showing her inner camisole. His head felt ready to explode. He's been holding himself strong all these times, right now he want her, desperately. Taking her robe off, half asleep her body comply. He saw the small bandage covering her wounds, it wasn't the big wrapped around bandage anymore. But he couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Turning her away he start to untie the strings of her camisole. The first one made the material fell open on her chest, the second one open on her breasts, the third one let the material fell. He stayed behind her, hands went around, swept her stomach first to her sharp intake of breath. Leisurely moving to her full firm breasts, one by one he caressed them gently going up to her neck. He looked at her erect pinkish brown nipples, wanting to put them in his mouth but he told himself to take this slow. 

Ya Li has been awake ever since his hands were all over her chest, her senses were inundated by his touches. She couldn't think straight, she let him do what he wants to her body. She felt something big and hard pressing on her back. When he turned her around, her hands quickly went up to cover her breasts. His hands steadily moving in closer to her waist, took hold of her inner pants, slowly pushing it down her thighs, passing her knees down to her calves. She's totally naked now, he inhaled her scent there and look into her eyes. 

She felt the inside of her inner crotch clenched when he inhaled. He hasn't even touch her there and she's feeling very aroused. She saw his face coming in closer then kiss her forehead, nose, then her lips. Swift kisses on both lips, the corner of the lips, then he devour both lips with passion. His tongue urged open her mouth, explored and touched all part inside her mouth, long enough to reached the back of her mouth making her head pulled back instinctively. Her heart beats faster and loud, it beats so loud she can hear it. 

He nibbled on her lower lip, trailing his tongue down to her neck down to her left breast, lick her nipple softly before taking it whole in his mouth he suckled and flicked his tongue, he heard her moan. He stopped and stood up to look at her hazy eyes, her pinkish cheeks. Quietly he kneeled in front of her mound, her fingers covered her pussy, he glared at her, she looked shy and it made him wants her more. He pried her fingers open, pushed her knees up and open. His fingers traced from the top of her mound to the centre, where her tiny rosy bud is, then down to her wet opening. He smiled smugly. Then his tongue went to work on her open pussy. Licking them gently, up and down when he heard her groaned. He saw her hands holding on to the bed. Wanting to hear her again he went to her clit, licking it endlessly, putting it between his teeth he sucked stronger while his tongue never stop flicking it over and over. His hands had to hold on to her hips as she started buckling uncontrollably. He knows she's near, he tortured that tiny part faster. 

Ya Li wanted to scream. She felt herself losing control of her body as a wave of pleasure so intense overtook her.  
"Ngh ngh ngh.. Aahhhh....." her first orgasm felt very strong.  
She felt his fingers inside her opening, just at the tip.  
She felt warm liquid sipping down from her.  
She felt weak.  
She couldn't move for a while when she saw him taking off his pants.  
The first time ever she laid eyes on a man's penis. Its big and pointing upwards. He climbed on top of her, slowly guide his cock in her, when its inside she did a sharp intake of breath. Eyes open she looked in his eyes unable to look much longer than a couple of seconds, she closed them.  
One hand went to her mouth to suppress her groans. He stopped moving to take her hand off "Scream for me my love, I want to hear your voice." then he shoved hard.  
That's when the first ripple of searing pain so strong hit her. It intensify with his every moves. And he move harder, faster. She felt it went on for so long, her pain become unbearable at one point she yelp which excites him more. The last push was strongest, he groaned loud then laid his head on her heaving chest. Both of them were catching up on their breaths.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.   
Ya Li woke up before sunrise, she's not used to sleeping naked and beside a man. Yu Feng was asleep beside her with his right hand holding onto her hand. Slowly she removed his hand then walked over to the bathroom. 

She went into the tub to wash herself especially her private part. The water was cold, she only went in as far as her knee. Shivering she washed herself down there, the water surrounding her became pink in colour for a moment. She felt sore and a prickly pain when she walk but is bearable.

Yu Feng woke up startled when his hand couldn't find his Xiao Li. He wore his underpants and stood up calling her name. Inside there's this worry of losing her, he knew he moved too fast but he's leaving soon and this time its not safe to take her with him. 

"I am in the bathroom Your Highness."   
He ran towards the bathroom and found her putting on his robe. It is made from thin see-through material so she's practically naked even though she tried to cover herself with it. Her hands held the front part of the robe together. He took her hands and was aghast when he felt how cold her hands were. He pulled her in his embrace, held her tight.   
"Silly girl, why didn't you call for the maids to prepare hot water for you? You're freezing. Come I'll keep you warm." before Ya Li could say anything he carried her like a baby in his arms. 

He put her down gently on the bed, cover them both with blanket and held her. He kept rubbing his arms on her body, trying to warm her up.   
"I am fine Your Highness, please stop worrying."   
"Call me Yu Feng."   
"I can't Your Highness." Ya Li muttered under her breath.   
"TRY!"   
Immediately he regretted his tone of voice, turning her head towards him he assured her "I'm not angry, I was just.. After what happen, try it Xiao Li. Call my name when we're alone please." 

"Yu Feng." Ya Li said earnestly and smile. The smile that made him fell in love. "Once I'm back from my mission we'll get marry Xiao Li. No more excuses. Promise me, you'll wait for me. If it were up to me I'll marry you tomorrow but I want a proper ceremony for you." Ya Li nodded a little "I promise." After what happened Ya Li couldn't say no. What about prince Gao? What about what you said to both of them? 'I gave myself to prince Feng, its only right I said yes to his proposal, right?' 

Yu Feng kissed her gently at first then the kiss deepen with a sense of urgency. Ya Li lost her train of thoughts.   
"Does it hurt badly? Down there?" breathlessly he asked. His feeling for her override the urgency of his needs.   
It took Ya Li but a second to understand his question and felt her cheeks reddened.   
She whispered "No it doesn't hurt that bad." even if it does she would keep it to herself

"Are you sure?" he was treating her as gentle as he can. Still, right now, the need to hold her, caress her, kiss her all over, taste every part of her again is so strong. He feels so conflicted. 

Ya Li thought to herself, even if she said no over and over, he knows. She's not his first virgin. However she saw how he looks at her, she couldn't comprehend her feelings but something stirred inside, he is a great hero for the Empire, the Crown Prince, even the enemies acknowledge his bravery and intelligent. To be wanted so desperately by someone like him makes her feel....lucky? blessed? She does not know how to describe her feelings. She took his right hand, kissed its palm once and place that hand on her chest. 

He took the hint, sliding his right hand inch by inch down to her mound. His eyes never left hers. Once his fingers found her clitoris he started playing with it, flicking endlessly, another finger found her opening, he was teasing her senses until she groaned, pushing her head back on the pillow until her neck arched backwards. Using his other hand he held her head still "Look at me my Xiao Li, look at me." 

Ya Li had to use all her strength not to close her eyes from the ecstasy. The way his fingers move is sweet torture for her. She writhes like fish out of water, he didn't allow her to cover her screams. Orgasm after orgasm came crashing hard on her, she came calling Yu Feng over and over with her body facing away from him, trying to push his hand from her tired pussy. Her voice sounded foreign to her ears. 

All his resolves forgotten, he entered her from behind easily. Her opening is wet from her cum. He thrust in and out of her fast. Both hands on her chest holding her close. They came together groaning into their release. After a while he felt her breathing settled and calm. He peeked at her face. So serene and yet alluring to him. 

He find it hard to fall asleep even with her in his arm. He's got so many things in his mind. Then his mind wander to the girl sleeping beside him, his love. She's his now. He felt his cock awaken again. He didn't has the heart to wake her up, trying hard to fall asleep but couldn't so he stood up, wore his pants and walk over to his table and read reports on where his next mission will be. 

Ya Li woke up to an empty space beside her. She saw prince Yu Feng reading, he was so immerse in his thoughts he didn't turn when she stood. Walking towards him only in her robe she asked when she's behind him "Do you want breakfast or to bathe first Your Highness?" he turned in a second to grab and push her to sit on the table. His head placed perfectly in front of her breasts. "What did you call me?"   
"You knew I was awake?"  
"Of course. What did you call me?"   
"Sorry. Yu Feng."   
"Breakfast." before she could do anything else he opened her robe, suckling on her breast one by one, tongue trailing down slowly to her crotch, he opened up her legs, placing them on the edge of the table, better view and access for him.   
"Yu Feng.... But... I thought you wanted breakfast first...aaaahhhh...."  
Licking her opening up and down, in and out of her. "I am having my new favourite breakfast." he continued licking her until she came again and again. She couldn't hold her moans. She didn't realise his whole entourage were outside ready when eunuch De almost call out his morning greeting he heard the noises from inside, the others did too. He put his finger on his mouth then gesturing for the others to stand further from the door. He smiled. His Highness mood is going to be very good today. 

Yu Feng fucked her endlessly on the table with him standing. Ya Li felt the mouth of her pussy is tired from spasming so many times. When they finished he laid on her heaving chest.   
"Does it hurt Xiao Li?" he knew he was rough on the last one. He pushed her to her limit. "I'm fine Your... Yu Feng."   
He stood up pulling her with him.   
"I am going tomorrow, you're not leaving my side until then." he kissed her, long lingering kiss. When he released her he saw blood sipping through her bandage. "Your wound. I'm so sorry Xiao Li, someone call the doctor now!!"   
Just then Ya Li realised of course there were people outside, she covered her face in embarrassment. 

Two hours later about after 9am they've just finished their breakfast when an announcement was heard, Prince Gao was there. The moment Prince Gao entered Ya Li stood up from her seat, she didn't want to sit down for breakfast but prince Yu Feng firmly demand for her to sit and had breakfast with him "You need to eat proper food to recuperate Xiao Li. Xiao Hua, Xiao Hong make sure she eats proper food every day while I'm away. Both of you failed once, don't do the same mistake again, the next time you fail make sure you're dead before I get to you." "Yes Your Highness."   
"Your Highness!" Ya Li was fuming but she couldn't yell at him in front of everyone. He glared back at Ya Li "You better make sure to eat and rest well okay." Ya Li adamant to show him how pissed she was, she didn't answer him and stopped eating her last mantou after he stuffed century egg porridge and 2 mantous on her. 

Yu Gao noticed a drop of blood on Ya Li's shoulder the moment he was close to her. "What happened to your wound Ya Li?!" he held her hands. Ya Li tried to pull her hands away to no avail "Its nothing Your Highness, I wasn't careful so it bled a little. Its nothing really. The doctor has changed the bandage. Thank you for your concern."

"Get your hands off her brother." Yu Feng warned his brother. Gao turned to him "She was at my place for five days, not even once her wound open. She's here for one night and this happened. What did you do?" slowly but surely eunuch De coded for everyone to go outside.   
"Oh she slept here on my bed with me the whole night, its not like I deliberately wanted to hurt her, brother." Yu Feng said cryptically, giving him hints. 

Gao looked at the messy bed, the blanket was open and he saw blood in the middle of it, understood what Feng meant, he felt a huge invisible slap on his face and a stab in his heart. Meanwhile Ya Li regretted not covering the sheet properly. The others must have noticed it too. Trying to regain his composure he opted to change the topic "We'll go through the map one more time before you leave tomorrow. Is now a good time? The Generals are waiting for you at my place then we'll go report to Royal Father."   
"Now is fine. Ya Li, stay here. You don't have to work. Ask Hong to bring your necessities here. I'll be back at lunch time." "Yes Your Highness."   
"Rest well Ya Li" Gao told her. She nodded "Thank you for your concern Your Highness." 

Ya Li felt relieved when both of them left, she feels guilty towards prince Gao. What happened last night happen in a flash, she didn't use her brain instead her feelings and needs overtook her decision making. She has to somehow tell prince Gao of her decision. 

The next afternoon, tired and sleepy from Yu Feng's endless love making, he really didn't want to waste any of their time together before he goes away, Ya Li went back to her residence to change then went back to work. Prince Feng has left. No one knows how long their mission is going to last. Ya Li only wish he will come back safe and sound. Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua have been questioning her non stop about prince Yu Feng. She told them to just wait until the Prince come back.

About an hour after Consort Meng came to the Prince's private residence. Ya Li and the other maids were doing a major cleaning of all the rooms including the bathroom. The moment Consort Meng walked in she called for Ya Li. Xiao Hong came with Ya Li but was dismissed by the consort. So only the two were left in the prince's bedroom.   
No beating around the bush her first question was "Did you sleep with the Crown Prince?"   
"I am sorry Your Highness, I do not mean to be rude but you better ask that question to the Crown Prince directly. I am in no position to answer."  
"You dare refusing to answer my question!!"   
"I do not dare Your Highness but your question concern the Crown Prince, I do not dare to answer without his permission."   
"Is there anyone out there?"   
Three of her personal maids came in, Xiao Hong wanted to go in but the door was closed in front of her.   
"Hold her!" Consort Meng came forward and slapped Ya Li over and over "How dare you seduce the Crown Prince!!" she slapped Ya Li harder when she didn't hear even a small cry from Ya Li.   
"Take off her pants, check for her virginity!!" Ya Li who has been quiet all the time she was slapped, she felt blood in her mouth and her wound opening up again, started yelling "No, you can't do this to me Lady Meng. You have no rights, I am His Highness personal maid! Nooo, don't please..." one maid sat near her head holding her body, one kneeled in between her ankles holding her feet, one did the work. Clothes torn, pants off, the third maid was on the verge of attacking her naked pussy was when a loud crash could be heard from behind Ya Li.

Yu Gao barged in with two of his personal Royal guards, Dong Qi and Chang Seng. He slapped whoever was holding Ya Li's pants. Saw the blood on Ya Li's face and shoulder, his blood was boiling. He turned towards Consort Meng "You!! If you aren't my brother's wife I would've kill you!!!"   
"Its my rights to check for the truth His Highness Prince Gao. She is only a maid after all. Its within my rights." in a softer tone of course, she's scared as Prince Gao hardly ever lose his temper. "Shut Up!! Get out of my sight now. Leave these three maids to receive punishment. Whoever laid a finger on Lin Ya Li get 50 beatings each. And I am being nice here else I'll cut your hands off. Now scram! Dong Qi make sure the punishment is carried out even if one faint, continue!!"

Yu Gao took off his dark blue outer robe, cover Ya Li from the front. He saw her pants on the floor. He carried her like a baby "Xiao Hong, I'm taking her to my residence. You and Xiao Hua can follow us. No one is to see Ya Li without my permission. This is to make sure none of this will ever happen again. Thank you for calling me straight away Hong." 

Ya Li kept her eyes close during the whole trip to Prince Gao's residence. She's dead tired. Ashamed. Hurt. In pain but that's nothing compare to the humiliation she endured. Twice Prince Gao saved her life. Yet she gave her whole self to another man. She smelled the familiar smell of Prince Gao's room, kept her eyes close still. Even when she felt she's being tucked in his cozy bed, everything feels comfortable and familiar. She heard him call for the Palace doctor. She felt her bandage changed, a cool ointment applied on her cheeks, pulse checked. Never once she opened her eyes. She couldn't face anyone at the moment. She heard Prince Gao told Xiao Hua to bring all her clothes and necessities here. 

Yu Gao closed and locked his bedroom door. He approached his bed, sat on the edge, he know she's not asleep the whole time. She's crying. Facing away from him. He heard her sniffs. Yu Gao felt a stinging ache in his heart. He's a very patience and tolerant person despite being born a Royal. His martial arts skill is above average though not as excellent as Prince Feng. He's more of the brain in the family, a thinker. Now his patience is being tested. He want to kill all those who hurt her but he couldn't, there are rules and regulations he had to obey to a certain extend. 

He had to think of a way to protect his love one. Love? Yes he's sure he loves her, with all his heart and soul. Love her enough to be happy if she's happy with his brother. But things are different now. Everybody know the Crown Prince will soon be the Emperor, his father has talked about abdicating his throne, his health has been deteriorating faster. Consort Meng is worried, very much so. Who doesn't want to be the Empress? Who doesn't know how special Feng treats Ya Li? Especially now, how Feng is showing off that Ya Li is his. Gao feels its time he takes matter into his own hands. 

"I apologise Your Highness, I am fine now. I will go to the other room so you can sleep in your bed. I've been intruding on your space long enough. Again my sincere gratitude for saving my life. And for saving me from a horribly embarrassing situation." her tears fell down her face. She thought she's all cry out but nooo....she's wrong again. She felt him pulled and held her in a tender hug. 'Stupid dumb Ya Li!' she scolded herself for crying harder and harder in his embrace. He leaned on the bed by now, she's half lying down on his chest. She doesn't know how long she cried, she sat up, look horrified at prince Gao's clothes. Its all wet from her tears. "Ohno what have I done, I'm so sorry Your Highness, your clothes. Sorry...." she stopped when she realised there's a stinging pain in her mouth, her fingers touched the part where it hurt. 

Yu Gao's fingers went to the same spot as hers. How he want to hurt whoever hurt her this bad. She didn't realise her cheeks are swollen though not as bad as before, after the doctor applied medication on her skin. "Tell me what happen from the moment lady Meng was there, please Ya Li."   
"Its over Your Highness, there's no use for you to know the details."   
"I want to know. Please Ya Li, as your saviour I have the rights to know, right?" Ya Li gave in and told him everything including what she said about checking her virginity.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
Ya Li woke up very late the next morning. Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua were waiting in the bedroom with her. "Where's prince Gao?" "He left to meet His Majesty. Li jie, His Highness said for you to have breakfast and rest in his bedroom. Don't go anywhere today."  
Mmm was all she replied. Both of them left to prepare her breakfast. 

Ya Li feels guilty towards Prince Gao. He stay with her the whole night, fell asleep sitting on a chair with his head on the table. When she asked him to sleep on his bed, she'll move to another room, he told her its safer for her to be in his bedroom. "Don't worry about me Ya Li, go back to sleep. I'll move to the other room when I want to sleep."

And Ya Li did slept well, she felt safe and comfortable in his bedroom. She stayed here before. She can't possibly stay here until Prince Feng is back could she? How is she going to escape Consort Meng's rage? 'She won't let me go, I'm sure of that.'   
Ya Li had a lite breakfast outside in the garden then did some light reading, Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua went to move their belongings to prince Gao's residence.  
Just before noon, "Li jie, head eunuch Liu is looking for you!" Xiao Hong informed her while running towards her. Ya Li saw the worried expression on Hong's face, she was worried too, head eunuch Liu is the Emperor's. It means the Emperor is looking for her. 

She curtsy and greet the head eunuch however eunuch Liu told her to hurry and come with him to see the Emperor. "Do I need to change? Is my clothing appropriate to meet His Majesty?"  
"Yes yes you're fine."   
Ya Li doesn't wear the standard uniform worn by all Palace maids, prince Feng gave her the freedom not to. Today she's wearing a light pink dress with a dark blue linings and outer robe. Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua followed her steps along with head eunuch Liu. The Palace where the Emperor resides is quite far, it took them 20 minutes to arrive. Ya Li was escorted inside while both assistants had to wait outside. 

This is the first time ever Ya Li meet with the Emperor. She has seen him from a far twice or more. She kept her head lowered to the ground, kneeled and greeted the Emperor with her head close to the floor. "You are Lin Ya Li?"   
"Yes Your Majesty."   
"Come here, come closer I want to see you."   
Ya Li was surprised by His request nonetheless she stood and walked slowly towards the voice, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. When her line of vision could see the big table she knew she's close.  
"Lift your head up."   
She did and only then she saw the Emperor was not alone, the Empress and Prince Gao were there too.   
"Please forgive me Your Highness the Empress and Prince Gao, I failed to greet you properly." she kneeled again. 

Yu Gao walked towards Ya Li, held her elbows, told her to stand up. His hand squeezed hers for a brief moment, her hands are cold, she must be very nervous. "There's nothing to worry about Ya Li." he whispered.   
His father and the Empress were watching them, Ya Li especially. Yu Gao lost his mother when he was a baby. He was raised by the Empress, Yu Feng and Yu Shan's mother, Yu Gao treats the Empress as his own mother, the Empress loves Yu Gao as one of her own too. 

"I see why you're so adamant. I know you enough Gao er." His Majesty spoke to his son. He looks tired and frail but a powerful aura still emanates from his eyes.   
"Ya Li, heed my order." Ya Li kneeled down instantly, her heart beats fast and anxiously.   
"I am granting you marriage to my first born son Prince Yu Gao. You will be his legal wife, his first Consort with the absolute position, even if he takes another wife in the future your position is unalterable." 

Shocked to her very core of the order, Ya Li racking her brain on what to say, how can she defy His Majesty's order? What's happening? How does her life ended up like this?   
"The Royal Decree on my order is being prepared as we speak. Be ready to accept it. As Gao er requested the wedding will be tomorrow, its just a formality so there will be no big ceremony, that's alright with you Ya Li?"   
"I.... Please forgive me Your Majesty, can I please have a word with Prince Gao?" she know she's being impudent but what else can she do, this is her whole life, the order is what's going to be for the rest of her life!   
"Sure. You're not planning on defying the Emperor's decree are you?"  
"Never Your Majesty." 

"That is fine Royal Father. May we be excused for one moment please Royal Father and Mother?" Yu Gao took Ya Li's hand, guide her towards an adjoining room beside His Majesty's private meeting room. The moment they're alone Ya Li pulled her hand slowly from Gao's hand.   
She kneeled in front of him "Please Your Highness make His Majesty cancel his decree, please." do not do not do not cry Ya Li!! "You know what happened between me and Prince Feng, I'm sure you know. I am not worthy to be your wife. You have never agreed to any marriage arrangements before, surely you can change His Majesty's mind. Please." she bowed her whole body until her head touched the floor. 

Yu Gao felt his heart is shattering to pieces. He kneeled in front of Ya Li, held her shoulders gently, lift her body up so they're face to face.   
"Is not that you think you're not worthy, you detest me so much that you're unwilling to be my wife Ya Li? "   
"I never detest you, I think highly of you Your Highness. But I am not whole. I am sure there are a lot of girls from many royal families who are pure and willing to be your wife Your Highness."   
"I don't care about other girls. I care about you. It is the fastest way I can think of to save your life. To keep you safe and sound. My promise to you remains the same. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to. I'll give you as much freedom you need. Nothing could be done about The Royal Decree and I do not want to do anything about it, I asked for the marriage."

After he finished talking Ya Li know its pointless to say anything more. She's having a hard time accepting the fate put before her. She hold her tears as best as she can. She doesn't want to go back and meet the Emperor and Empress with swollen eyes and runny nose. All her life she has been brought up by her parents to listen to the elders, stay away from troubles, when push comes to shove do your best to stay alive. Is this the anything to stay alive? What about Prince Feng? He's going to be very disappointed. He'll think she betrayed him and his promise. What can she do? What? She didn't realised how much time has passed.when Prince Gao spoke with a higher tone of voice "Is being my wife that horrible for you Ya Li?"  
She looked into his eyes and saw the pain in them.   
"Promise me this will not change your relationship with Prince Feng. You will never fight because of me. I know how close you are with him. He thinks highly of you even if he was rude to you lately."   
"You love him that much, you worry I'll hurt him? I don't have that capability, he does. He's going to be the next Emperor sooner or later."   
"I care for the two of you the same Your Highness."   
"You're lying. To me and to yourself." he shouted. 

"Is everything alright in there?" the Empress asked through the door. Great, she heard their conversation.   
"Yes Royal Mother, everything is fine. We are coming." Gao stood, took Ya Li's hand in his, they walked out of the study room hand in hand. Head Eunuch Liu held the Royal Decree in both hands "His Highness Prince Gao, Lin Ya Li accept the Royal Decree."   
Both of them kneeled down. What eunuch Liu read was exactly what the Emperor had said. When he finished both of them replied at the same time, they accepted the decree and will follow the order. 

The Emperor and Empress beamed with happiness. "Ya Li, you don't know how happy we are when Gao er asked for permission to marry you. We didn't even asked who is the girl that managed to capture his heart. He is our eldest son, we've been trying hard to set him up but he refused everyone of them. Now that he found you, we are extremely happy. From now on visit me often okay Ya Li" the Empress said. "Yes Your Highness." 

Yu Gao asked permission to leave and prepare for the wedding, they left His Majesty's private meeting room holding hands. Once they're far from the Emperor's residence Ya Li tried to pull her hand away but Gao held on. He glared back at her when she looked into his eyes questioningly. Their entourage were walking behind them, Ya Li didn't want to make a scene so she let him. 

Soon as they arrived at his residence Prince Gao told eunuch Han to make all the necessary arrangements for their wedding, dismissed everyone except for Xiao Hong, Xiao Hua, Dong Qi, and Chang Seng.  
"A Qi, A Seng, choose four royal guards especially for Lin furen. You two know the requirements. Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua are adept in martial arts but I want to make sure her safety comes first. Make that clear for the four of them. Tell them her safety comes before mine in any situation." Ya Li whipped her head fast, opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, kept her silence.  
"Xiao Hong, Xiao Hua, I know you two must report to your master everything that happens to Lin furen. One of you go and meet him in person. I will arrange for the escorts. Tell him everything, do not omit anything. From why I took Lin furen to my residence until what happened today."  
"Please do not Your Highness. Prince Yu Feng is on a dangerous mission, letting him know all these trivial matters will only burden him. Let him concentrate on his mission please."   
"Don't you know him Ya Li? It is better for him to know now than later. He'll be mad at me for withholding information, Xiao Hua and Xiao Hong will bear the consequences. Your choice."  
"Okay. Do as you wish Your Highness."   
"Get use to calling my name or husband." with that last sentence he left her with her two assistants. 

"You two heard the decree? (They both nodded.) I can't chose which one of you to go. You decide between yourself. And you can choose to stay with me or go back to Prince Feng's residence. I won't force you two."   
"We want to stay with you jie."  
"Thank you, I am glad you chose to stay with me. Now you better ask what do we have to do for tomorrow. I am blind as a bat."   
"Yes Li jie.....mmmm we better get use to calling you furen from now on."   
Ya Li feeling helpless, she smiled gently at them "Go! Let me know who's going after okay?"

Next day, night time. Ya Li was waiting in prince Gao's bedroom. Its decorated all in red colours, its too sickening to look at for Ya Li. She kept her head down, wanted so much to take off the heavy headpiece. Leaning against the bedside, she closed her eyes. Moments must have passed, the door was open. 

Yu Gao walked in escorted by a rowdy bunch of men. Ya Li stood and greeted him "Your Highness."   
"I am your husband now not the prince anymore Ya Li. If its hard just call my name Yu Gao." she didn't answer him.   
He's standing in front of her now, took the veil off "You can take the headpiece off and change now, rest well." he walked towards the connecting door to his study room, shut the door behind him.

Ya Li stood there, stupefied by his action. She knew he'll never force her to do anything but this is just crazy. She changed in a hurry, knocked on the connecting door, heard him said enter. Slowly she approached him who's sitting on his desk drinking. "Your... Gao ge, is that alright if I call you Gao ge? I'm not comfortable calling you by name."   
"Fine." he didn't even bother to look at her.   
"Gao ge, do you want me to prepare your bath or anything else for tonight?"   
"You're not tired?"   
"Not really."   
"A bath please. This top is so thick, I'm sweating."   
"Any snacks after?"   
"No thank you. You don't have to serve me like you did at Feng's. You're my wife not my personal maid."   
"I don't mind. I will think of it as my duty as your wife. Is that alright?"   
"As long as it'll make you happy."   
"I will call you when the bath is ready."   
Mmm was his reply. 

Trying to understand why the sudden change in his attitude towards her but she couldn't find an answer. She went about preparing his bath, when she was going to call him, Yu Gao was in the bedroom, he had took off most of the red decorations, Ya Li let out a breath of relief upon seeing mostly blue colours surrounding the bedroom.   
"Gao ge your bath is ready, let me finish taking the rest off later."   
Ya Li followed him to the bathroom, stood close in front of him when he asked "What are you doing?"   
"Assisting you?" a question in her answer. He stood there awkwardly. Ya Li started to unbutton his top, fold it neatly on the hanger, next the inner top.   
"I can do the rest by myself." he blushed. Is this his first time being tended to? Ya Li's eyes focused on his lean body. He's much thinner than prince Feng. But she can see his muscle clearly, very slim stomach. His skin colour is much paler too.   
"Ehem... You can wait in the bedroom."  
"You don't want me to scrub your back?" 

Yu Gao's eyes almost popped out and he choked. "No no no. That won't be necessary." he watched her walked out and close the door behind her. Fiuuuh.... Yu Gao went into the tub straight away to hide his erection.   
'What is she doing? I'll go crazy if she keeps insisting to be that close to me everyday. I've promised her I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to. What if one day I lose control?' he immersed his whole body in the big pool. Cooling his head off. He soaked until he feels its safe for him to come out. He looked for his clean clothes but nothing he can find except for the clean big towel.   
"Ya Li. Where is my change?"  
"Its here Gao ge."  
"Ummm can you bring them to me please." 

Ya Li went into the bathroom wondering what's wrong with prince Gao? Eh no, her husband? He wrapped the big towel around his sexy waist. Wait what did you say Ya Li?   
She handed him the undergarment first when he said "Just put them on the hanger. I can do it myself, I've been doing it for my whole life. You can wait outside." Ya Li looked at him wondering if she smells bad or what? He seems to be allergic to her today. "Do I smell bad Gao ge? Or you don't like what I'm wearing?"   
"What? No no no, you smell just right and the sleeping gown is perfect for you."   
Okay then its her, she won't go near him tonight. She's so used to do all these things for prince Feng for more than a year. She has to get use to serve him in another manner. Seems like he doesn't like it. Isn't that strange when he was the one who initiate their first kiss, who's always touching and holding her hands. 

Yu Gao went into his empty bedroom, wondering where is Ya Li? Why is she not in bed? He strolled off to his study room, found her lying down on the day bed. She stood up, haphazardly wore the outer robe.  
"What are you doing here?"   
"Sleeping. So you can sleep in your bedroom."   
"Are you nuts? How can I let my wife sleep in the day bed. You sleep in the bedroom." he pulled her hand, she followed him. "I am fine sleeping on the day bed, seriously, I am smaller than you." she turned towards the study room again. Yu Gao felt exasperated, he carried her like a baby, she let out a yelp 'Why do these two brothers like to carry me around?' He laid her on the bed, cover her with the blanket. "My wife sleeps on the bed. That's it." 

"You are very strange you know Gao ge?" Ya Li stare into his eyes, his face is close as he was tucking her inside the blanket. "Strange how?"   
"A minute ago you can't stand to be close to me, you didn't want to have any contact with me. Yet you carried me just now. I think its strange." he stood up fast after hearing what Ya Li said. "Ehem....hem....its nothing. You think too much. Now go to sleep. Good night."   
"Good night. Gao ge, will you please let the connecting door open?"   
He looked at her, nodded, "Mmm." 

'You do not know how hard it is for me not to touch you Ya Li. How much I want to kiss you again and again. To sleep by your side, holding you in my arms. I'm doing this so that I can keep my promise to you. I will wait until you accept me, until you are willing to become my wife, truly my wife, mine, forever.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
Its been 63 days since she became Prince Yu Gao 's wife. One fine day Ya Li spent hours at the Empress's residence. They chat and had lunch together regularly. She left when she heard an announcement Lady Meng and both Gao sisters come to visit the Empress too. They crossed path at the front yard, Yi er and Li er gave Ya Li a hug, congratulating her wedding, invite her to have lunch together the next day. Ya Li curtsy politely towards lady Meng. 

When Ya Li arrived back at prince Gao's residence, well she better start thinking of this as her home as well, Prince Gao was sitting at the dining table, reading a report. Ya Li greeted him and offered to make tea which he accepted.   
"Were you at Royal Mother's the whole time?"  
"Yes Gao ge."   
"You had lunch?"   
"With Royal Mother (she nodded). I'm sorry, have you had lunch Gao ge?"  
"Not hungry yet."  
"But its almost 3 now, I'll go and prepare lunch for you."  
"Just snacks please, we'll have dinner together."

Ya Li went to arrange snacks for Yu Gao. When she came back with Xiao Hong, the dining room was quite full of people. Dong Qi and Chang Seng were there too, the other four must be her personal guards to be. They all turned and greeted her "Lin furen." Ah Seng who is closest to prince Gao saw the food blurted out "You haven't had lunch yet Your Highness? You said you were going home for lunch 3 hours ago? OUCH!" Ya Li saw Yu Gao kicked Seng hard. He hasn't had lunch? Was he waiting for me? She chose not to discuss the situation then. 

Yu Gao tried not to inhale all the food too fast, hungry as he was, he put up an act in front of Ya Li. She wouldn't find out if it weren't for loud mouthed Seng. "Gao ge, can we talk?" Ya Li asked when he finished. Yu Gao took her hand, they walked hand in hand towards his study room. Once there's only the two of them inside Ya Li kneeled and apologise for being ignorant. Yu Gao was surprised by her action told her to stand up, he pulled her up fast she crashed into his chest, his hands caught her body so they were in an embrace. They looked at each other before Ya Li spoke first.  
"From now on I will wait for you at lunch time. Oh but tomorrow both Lady Gao invited me for lunch, do you need me to cancel it?"   
"Don't be silly I can have lunch by myself. Don't listen to Seng. Just let me know where you're going or where you'll be, that's all. Its for your safety." 

Ya Li nodded. She kept her body still in his embrace, didn't dare to move when he held her head and pressed it to his chest, without realising he was swaying his body with hers, Ya Li felt a sense of comfort and contentment being rocked sideways in his arms, she felt sleepy. She woke up when its dark outside. She was sleeping on Yu Gao's chest, his hand was caressing her hair. When she looked up Yu Gao smiled gently. "Are you hungry my wife? Its pass dinner time. You slept well."   
"Ohno.... I'm sorry I'll go and prepare your dinner now." she made a move to leave but was held to her spot.  
"Eunuch Han." eunuch Han came in, greeted both of them with his head down, he saw how both master and mistress were lying down.   
"Prepare dinner. We'll be having dinner here." "Yes Your Highness."  
"Ya Li, learn to accept your role as my wife. You don't have to prepare everything yourself, just let the maids do it." when eunuch Han has left the room.  
"I don't mind doing those chores. Being a wife meant to serve her husband, my mother was like that."   
"But you're in a Royal household Ya Li, you don't have to do everything yourself." 

After dinner, Ya Li took a bath first. She entered the bedroom with her white see-through inner dress, holding the robe on her left hand. She's naked underneath the dress, only a thin underwear covering her crotch. Right at that moment Yu Gao enter the bedroom, Ya Li in her see-through dress was all he sees, he knew he should look away but he couldn't. Mouth open. Ya Li dropped her robe, stunned. She knew she should cover herself but she froze, watching Yu Gao's eyes hypnotised hers. The hunger, lust, want, need registered on his long and handsome face, suffocating her. 

Yu Gao took steps towards Ya Li. Both hearts beating faster and faster. His erection pulsating, it hurt in his pants. He kept repeating his promise to Ya Li, he will never force her. They never broke eye contact. Once he's in front of her, he bent down. Ya Li gasped took two steps back. Yu Gao put the robe behind Ya Li. "Put your hands in." he helped her put the robe on, tied the strings looping around her waist. His eyes never leave hers. He leaned closer, she leaned back, he whispered "I'm taking a bath. You don't have to wait for me. Sleep well Ya Li." he gave her a kiss on her right cheek, went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. 

Ya Li felt tired the next day. She didn't sleep well. Yu Gao and Yu Feng kept invading her mind the whole night. She felt a kind of longing she never felt before. When Xiao Hong helped her prepare for the luncheon she commented how Lin furen kept yawning. Ya Li did not see Yu Gao that morning, he left early for court. As usual, he'll avoid her after any kind of intimacy. 

Ya Li didn't realise she missed the two concubines of prince Feng until she spent time with them. They kept teasing her for being so sleepy, asking how was her nights as newlyweds. Li jie has always been the bold one. At the end of their meal two of Consort Meng's maid came bringing three bowls of jelly for desserts, through her maid she said she wanted to attend the lunch but was dizzy instead she sent desserts to sweeten their day. She didn't notice at all that her bowl of jelly was the only one with spoon in it. 

She went back after two, now wherever she goes the four royal guards follow her plus Xiao Hong. The residence maid inform her that Prince Gao did not came back for lunch but sent someone to inform Lin furen he'll be back for dinner. 

Ya Li tried to close her eyes for a moment when a sudden nausea hit her. She didn't have time to run, throwing up all over the floor beside the bed. Xiao Hong ran inside when she heard. She called more people to help clean the bed and bedroom. After that Ya Li kept throwing up for almost an hour. They had to call the palace doctor who diagnosed her with mild food poisoning. He gave her medication to disperse all the poison in her body, its just going to take time. Meanwhile she has to keep drinking lots of water. 

As the bedroom was in a mess, the bed was wet they had to move to another pavilion inside the residence. Yingying explained there are four more such pavilions designed for His Highness' wife and concubines but its never been used since he never took any concubine even now after he's married he kept his wife with him, which is highly unusual. As soon as Ya Li was settled in the bedroom she asked for small buckets to be ready. She still threw up though nothing was left in her tummy. 

An announcement was heard. Prince Gao and Her Highness the Empress are here. Ya Li panicked, why is the Empress here. Its nearly sunset now. She asked Xiao Hong and the maids to take all three buckets away, lit another incense, and tea so she can wash the smell from her mouth. She forced herself to kneel to greet Her Highness. 

The moment Yu Gao enter the main room on the side pavilion he was upset, why is she out of bed and her face is as pale as tofu. Smart call for Ah Man, one of her guard, to report of her illness to him. He was with his Royal Mother strolling in her garden. They left in a hurry, the Empress insisted on coming even though Yu Gao told her he'll handle the situation. He ran to her side, held her body up and pushed her back to bed.   
"Ya Li you're not well, stay in bed and forget about all those greetings. How are you feeling my child?" the Empress asked.   
"Thank you very much for your kind attention Your Highness, I am feeling a lot better now."   
Yu Gao sat on the edge the bed, holding one of her hand. He felt his anger rising the more he looked at her pale face. He promised he's going to keep her safe and now this. He stood and call Xiao Hong. He asked what did Lin furen ate the whole day? Xiao Hong reported Lin furen only ate one time and that's lunch at prince Yu Feng's residence with both lady Guo.   
"I'm going there now to investigate!"

Ya Li stood up so fast from the bed she fell back with a shriek. "Please don't Gao ge. I'm sure no one there meant any harm towards me. Please let this slide. I'll be fine by tomorrow, I promise." her hands held onto Yu Gao's sleeve.   
"I'll go talk to them Gao er. You stay with your wife and takes care of her. I'll send someone to report back to you."   
"Thank you Royal Mother."   
"Her Highness, please do not bother. I am sorry I do not mean to talk back or anything but I am going to be fine by tomorrow, I really do not wish to create uneasiness at prince Feng's residence."   
"My girl, this matter must be investigated thoroughly else your husband will turn their place upside-down. Trust me I know my son enough. Now stay in bed with him, he'll take good care of you."

As soon as the Empress left, Yu Gao ordered everyone to leave. Ya Li ran behind the screen and vomited water. Yu Gao stood behind her waiting with a cloth. When Ya Li turned and saw him standing there waiting for her she covered her face "Ohno... You saw that? I must look horrible. You don't have to be here Gao ge. Its smells bad here."  
"Don't be silly, come let's go back to bed. I'll bring one of the bucket so you don't have to run back and forth."  
Horrified Ya Li held on to his hands "Please don't, let Xiao Hong do it. Not you."   
"I'm fine Ya Li. I want to take care of you."   
"No, I don't want you to do those chores. Xiao Hong!" Xiao Hong came in. Ya Li told Xiao Hong what to do while Yu Gao pulled her towards the bed. 

Yu Gao gave her warm tea and laid her down on the bed. "I am sorry Ya Li, I promised I will keep you safe and failed. I don't want to keep you inside all the time but..." her hand cover his mouth.   
"Please don't ever do that Gao ge. I'll go crazy if that ever happens. Its not your fault too. This might be just an accident."   
He took her hand off his mouth, held it against his cheek then kissed it again and again. "Now close your eyes and sleep. I'll stay here with you." 

They never found out how Consort Meng, the one that they suspect, poisoned Ya Li. The Empress only send warning if ever Ya Li visits again and she's sick the whole Crown Prince's household will receive severe punishment. Her Highness stressed out whatever she said, Prince Yu Feng knows and he agreed to it. 

About 10 days later Xiao Hua came back. Xiao Hua went right after the poisoning incident. She brought 4 letters and one tiny jewellery box. The letter was for the Emperor, Prince Gao, Ya Li, and his wives. The jewellery box was for Ya Li .   
Ya Li opened the letter first, when she was alone of course.   
My Xiao Li,   
To say I'm shocked by the turn of event is underrated. If I could I would fly back to be by your side. Looks like I'm too late. I do not know how long will I be away.   
I will come back for you.   
You gave yourself to me, you will be mine. Wait for me.   
I thought of you when I saw the jade flower hair pin.   
Take good care of yourself. 

Ya Li cried for a long time. She feels guilty towards both princes. She's not sure which prince she likes more. Or even love. She does not dare say love in her heart. Both treat her with care and protect her the best that they could. Their personality and physical features are as different as black and white. Tired from thinking and crying she went about looking for something to do. She didn't bother to open the jewellery box. 

At the moment she's still staying at the side pavilion, she's thinking prince Gao will leave her to live here and go back to his own manor, after she washed her face she started moving all his daily necessities from her (she assumed its going to be hers) pavilion to his manor. Cleaning his bedroom, bathroom, study room thoroughly. Lighting incense, preparing green tea for dinner plus she picked out the menu for tonight's dinner. She even hand made tofu skin desserts he likes. She couldn't guess what prince Feng wrote to prince Gao, there's a part in her that's worry it'll make him mad. 

Yu Gao came back late after meeting with his father. They both read the letter from prince Feng addressed to the Emperor. All their planning and strategies are in place, plus additional details that Gao needs to know. They wrote and send the letter back straight away. In his personal letter to Gao, Feng only wrote :  
Thank you for saving her life big brother.  
Marrying her is unnecessary.  
I will take back what's mine. 

Gao didn't bother replying to his personal letter. Only the one where it concern their mission. Upon entering his residence the guard reported "Lin furen is waiting for you at your manor Your Highness."   
"Did she spent the whole day there?"   
"She went back and forth between the manor and pavilion. We saw her moving things from the pavilion to the manor."   
"Okay. Good job."   
He didn't care if his manor was ready, he never checked, apparently she did her duty as the Lady of his household, he's satisfied with her behaviour. He won't let Feng's letter effect his mood but then his curiosity got the better of him, what did he wrote to Ya Li? 

Ya Li had everything prepared on the dining table. She curtsy when prince Gao entered. He took her hands as usual "Do I need to make a rule? You never have to curtsy for me Ya Li."  
Ya Li gave him her smile, replied "And I forget everyday Gao ge. Come sit down and have dinner." she took the wet cloth, start to wipe his face and hands. Lately he allows her to do it as a routine before dinner. Ya Li memorise how his mood changes. He'll get aloof and cold nearer to bed time so she steered clear of him. They never sleep in the same room though under the same roof. She appreciates him for that, he kept his promise. The feeling of being well protected since he's never far was enough for her. 

Yu Gao compliment her for the dessert and asked for more the next day, she delightedly told him she'll make more the next day. When Yu Gao was in his bathroom Ya Li told him she's going back to the pavilion. Yu Gao heard Ya Li told him things he assumed its the usual your clothing is on the hanger and all that, he muttered okay. He came out of the bathroom wearing white pants and an open robe. Where is she? She's not on the bed as her usual habit. He went into the study room, she's not there as well. He called for eunuch Han "Where's furen?"   
"She went back to her pavilion Your Highness."  
"Since when does it become her pavilion!?" he barked back. Storming off, bare footed his smooth pale chest and lean stomach muscles showing as his robe flew open. He didn't realise how all the maids tried hard not to stare at this god-look-alike prince. He never ever shown this side of him in public. Some even openly stare and some took sharp intake of breaths. 

When he was near the pavilion he coded for the guards to keep quiet. Not bothering to knock he pushed the door open, Xiao Hua and Xiao Hong went into their defensive stance, curtsy when they saw the intruder was prince Gao. His fingers gestured for them to leave. "Close the door! Do not disturb us. At all."   
Yu Gao heard water splashing from the small bathroom. He sat on one of the chair waiting, fuming. Very presumptuous of her! One letter from Feng and she decides to stay far away from me! 

Ya Li came out in her flimsy light green night gown and was in the process of tying the robe when she saw Prince Gao, there's no one else in the bedroom.   
"You're here Gao ge, do you need anything or did I leave something important? Did I forget to move all your stuff?"   
"How very presumptuous of you Ya Li! I never gave you permission to move my things. I never claim that this is your pavilion! You didn't ask me do I want to move or where do I want to sleep."

His words stung. So bad. Ya Li held her tears. "I am sorry I move your things without asking for your permission Your Highness. Since the bedroom and bathroom here are much smaller than yours, when I saw that your bedroom was ready I assume you would want to move as soon as possible. My bad. And I know very well everything in your residence belong to Your Highness, I wouldn't dare claim this pavilion as mine. Maybe, just maybe you will allow me to stay here. From what I hear all the royal wives must stay separately from their husband. Isn't that the norm here? We never sleep on the same bed anyway, it wouldn't make a difference if you're there and I'm here. Don't worry I can sleep outside just fine!" Ya Li marched towards the door when her world turned upside down, her feet were off the ground, she struggled then notice she's being carried like a sack of rice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
Yu Gao put her down on the bed, climbed on top of her, pinned both her hands with his. "Why do you always running away from me? Is being with me that horrible for you? Do you miss him that much you prefer to be alone?"  
"I never ran away from you. And don't you bring up another man as an excuse. Ever since we're married I tried to do my duties but you pushed me away. I got the message, you don't want to be disturb so I steered clear of your way."  
"Do your duties!? There's one that you never fulfil."  
His mouth was on hers in a second.   
She didn't see what's coming and her mouth was open. His tongue attacked the insides of her mouth. He sucked her tongue hard and felt her move her head side ways, trying to escape his kiss. He held her head still with both hands. Her hands went to his bare chest, trying to push him away. 

"Let me go! Why are you doing this. You promised." Ya Li managed to speak. That made him stop. She pushed him further. Still on top of her he spoke in a voice that sends chills down her spine "Has it ever cross your mind why do I avoid you at night?"   
"You can't stand to be near me?"  
He laughed cynically "I thought you're much smarter than this Ya Li."

"Enough! You've insult and hurt me twice with your words. Send me away, divorce me if you think so little of me!"  
"So you can be with him? There's no way I will ever let you go. I avoided you because I want you, I want you ever since that first kiss, ever since that night. I'm trying hard to keep my promise, that's why I don't want you near me. But the way you think of me is so disappointing Ya Li. You mentioned your duties, there's one that I can think of right now." he held her chin, moving closer and closer, the second kiss was Yu Gao kissing her that night long time ago, the very gentle kiss, his tongue slide over her lips over and over, making her weak. She whimpered. 

That little sound was like an electric current for Yu Gao. He reached a point of no return. His cock is as hard as can be. His hands roamed down her body, untie the robe, taking it off her shoulders, only breaking the kiss for that. His hand pulled the gown up, for the first time he touched the skin under the gown. Caressing, going through every contour of her breasts until she moaned, dug her nails on his chest. He pulled the gown all the way up to her head, in the process she sat up giving him easier access, she's totally naked under his gaze. The way he look at her as if she's the only woman he ever laid eyes on. Her hands crossed on her shoulders, covering her chest, knees up covering her triangle mound.   
"What are you doing Ya Li?" he asked softly, afraid he'll scare her off again.   
"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on, don't be shy, my wife." he took his robe off, took her hands and showered them with kisses. 

Ya Li felt a strange kind of tingling all over her body, she didn't know when but she started to love looking at his body, especially his chest and stomach, the sight of his naked torso gives her goosebumps. She forgot about her nakedness, dared her fingers to touch him. From his shoulder blades, tracing the protruding bones down to the well muscled chest down to his flat washboard stomach. She stopped there, did not dare to venture lower to the part where its covered by his pants. She looked up and his expression delight her. She couldn't gloat for long as he's kissing her again, this time not just her mouth. He's kissing her all over. Ears, chin, neck, shoulder blades, upper chest, breasts (the longest attention was here, sucking on each nipples, savoring them slowly), stomach, thighs, knees, toes, buttocks, all over her back then last he kiss her there. He kissed her pussy just like he kissed her mouth. Gentle lickings, prying, nibbling, biting tenderly but when his mouth was on her pink tiny clit he devoured her greedily. Teeth sucking with enough force to send her buckling left and right, she came screaming. Her first orgasm with her husband. Screaming and calling his name.   
The pride and bliss he feel was nothing he ever felt before. 

Ya Li peeked at him taking off his pants, she didn't look at his penis, too embarrassed to be that bold. But when he entered her, its length surprised Ya Li. It hit her inside to her max. He moves leisurely, taking his time. This is his first time with his wife, he want to make it last longer. She felt very tight. "Does it hurt?" he asked while looking at her. She shook her head no, eyes closed whimpering "ngh... ngh... ngh..." When he reached a point where he can't hold his cum any longer he move faster, shoving in and out of her hard until they both came, their orgasm lasts for a moment longer. Both bodies shook from the ecstasy. 

They laid side by side, he's sweating more than her. Ya Li sat up looking for her robe. "Its on the floor. Where are you going anyway?"  
"To get a cloth and wipe your sweat."  
"Why?"   
"So you don't feel sticky and you'll sleep better. I need to go to the bathroom too."   
"I don't plan on sleeping any time soon but sure go ahead."   
Ya Li's face blushed hearing his answer. She wore her robe and went into the small bathroom. She cleaned herself then filled a small basin, brought a clean cloth into the bedroom. Yu Gao was leaning on the bed with the blanket over his crotch, all their clothing were strewn on the floor. 

Ya Li squeezed the cloth, turned around towards the bed and was given a surprised. Yu Gao stood in his naked glory, he's such a proud man. Very confident of himself. "I'm ready." pun intended, his cock is definitely ready. Ya Li pretended not to notice, wipe his chest and hands first when he stopped her "You lied. There's a speck of blood on the sheet. It still hurt doesn't it?"   
"No it did not. It felt.....good."   
"Just good?"   
"You like to tease me don't you."   
He laughed, at the moment he's so content nothing could change his mood. 

Ya Li continued to wipe him, washed the cloth once, turned when his crotch is the last part yet to be cleaned. She kneeled in front of him, carefully using the cloth to touch his shaft, the first time ever she touch a man's penis. She did not dare to apply pressure, his shaft is very hard and stood erect. Yu Gao threw the cloth away, took her hands and envelope his shaft with her hands. Guiding her hands up and down his length. She looked up into his eyes. He is having a hard time keeping his eyes open but he tried.   
Ya Li did not know what possessed her to be bold, she kissed and licked the tip of his cock lightly. His hand made a fist in her hair and hissed. He glared at her. Seeing his reaction delight her. She took his cock in one hand, put as much of his length in her mouth. She heard his sharp intake of breath. This is all new to her, she experimented by moving her mouth up and down his length, using her tongue, her hands too. One time she caress and squeezed gently the sacks underneath his cock he actually called out her name. 

Yu Gao lifted her off the floor, pushed her down, positioned her on all four, entered from behind with ease. She's wet and ready for him. His movements were not as gentle as he was before, there's a sense of urgency in him. He came fast after her orgasm. Fell on top of her whispering sweet nothing in her ears. Finally he moved away from her only to guide her to the top of the bed. She didn't remember when did he took her robe off? At the moment she felt sleepy, he laid with his stomach down, one arm draped on her body. They fell asleep almost at the same time. 

Yu Gao awoke first after sunrise. The first thing he noticed is the feeling of happiness he felt. He watched his wife sleeps peacefully beside him. The blanket was open at her thighs. He crawled silently down there, fingers caressing her buttock then went to work on her pussy. Her pussy became wet with her juices as she moans, his middle finger was inside, teasing and looking for that perfect spot in her, found it, attacking that spot over and over until her orgasm came crashing. Not giving her time to regain he shoved his cock in her wet opening. Putting both legs on his shoulders he fucked her while watching her face. How her eyes closed, mouth open, biting her lower lips, hands covering her mouth to suppress her screams, her gasping for air the nearer she is to her orgasm. He held on to his own release this time. He wants to savour their moment. Released one of her leg only to move in and out of her faster. She came the second time to his delight. Worry it'll hurt her legs he put the other legs down, laid behind her in a spoon position. Continued to fuck her again, she came faster and this time he didn't withheld his. He cock stayed inside her until they've both calmed down. He kissed her neck, stroking her hair until she fell asleep again. Slowly he tiptoed out of bed, wore his pants and robe haphazardly. The moment he open the door the whole entourage were there, his and hers. He immediately put his finger on his mouth to shoo them shut. "Furen is still sleeping. Keep it down. Do not wake her up! Let her sleep longer. I'll come back during lunch time. Xiao Hua, move her belongings to my manor. All of them. She's staying with me at all time, you all heard me?"   
"Yes Your...."  
"Sshh... Keep it down!" he smiled proudly for all of them to see his happiness. 

Xiao Hua and Xiao Hong waited for an hour before they finally decided to pack up as quietly as they can, they lead the group of maids. The bedroom was a bit messy, they all knew what happened looking at the clothes and basin and the bed. Furen was sound asleep facing away from them. Xiao Hong started to give orders to the other four maids. Xiao Hua went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The maids were talking in low voices but Ya Li could hear them.   
"Did you see those stomach muscles? Oh I will give anything if only he'll allow me to assist him in the bath!" Yingying claimed, they all giggled. "Oh I wish he walk like that everyday. Its pleasing to the eyes."   
"Furen is so lucky. He loves her so much!! Look at how protective he is. He even wants her to stay with him! None of the other princes ever did what he does."   
"We should be grateful to furen, he never ever walk around bare chested like last night and this morning before she came." they agreed then laughed again when one mentioned what could have happened last night. So Yu Gao never allowed Yingying to assist him even if she's his personal maid.

Xiao Hua came back with a tray of breakfast. She went into the bathroom and heard their conversation, she laughed with them but told them off for being too loud. "Sorry sister Hua, but don't you agree His Highness' body is so dreamy. Letting our imaginations run wild." they giggled again.   
Ya Li smiled, gave them time to settle. She knew they're going to panic if they know she heard their conversation.   
After a while she called out "Xiao Hua? Xiao Hong?" "Yes furen." Xiao Hua, the closest had her robe ready. She helped her with the robe. "I'm taking a bath first please. I'll have breakfast after. What time did His Highness went to court?" "A little after 8. Now is almost 10. His Highness is coming back for lunch later on and he want us to move all your belonging to his manor. He specifically pointed out to all of us that you are staying with him at all time."  
"Possessive much." she muttered under her breath. 

Ya Li was waiting for Yu Gao to come back for lunch.   
The moment the announcement was made Ya Li stood near the door to greet him.   
The moment he saw his wife, before she does her usual curtsy he grabbed her waist and carried her in a circle before kissing her on her lips. "I miss you my wife." he whispered.   
All the maids, guards, and eunuch Han diverted their eyes, some looked down, one or two maids stare longingly with envy. None of the Royal family member ever shown this kind of display of attention. He's so in love with his wife.   
"Sit down my husband. Let's have lunch before it gets cold." the moment he put her down she noticed the looks on most maids. She exhaled. Yu Gao doesn't realise the pull he has on the girls. All the Princes are good looking by the way, but Yu Gao is the nicest and friendliest, the favourite amongst all Palace staff. As opposed to Crown Prince Yu Feng, famous for being the coldest and fiercest amongst all the princes. 

Yu Gao ate faster than usual. The table was cleared off when he dismissed everyone. The moment the door closed Yu Gao grabbed Ya Li and kissed her hard with so much longing. Ya Li felt his urgency. His needs to be with her. She's sitting on the edge of the table now, he took off her belt first the robe, the first gown, the second gown, the camisole, last her underwear. He buried his face on her tummy, inhaling her body scent. Trailing kisses down...down...to her mound. "Hmmm my favorite lunch ever." he mumbled before he opening his mouth, began eating her with gusto. 

Ya Li couldn't hold herself, she felt weak from orgasm after orgasm, pleading "Please....Gao ge stop... I won't be able to walk after this. Stop please."   
He pulled her from her previous position, sprawled open on the table.  
"Then stay in bed, wait for me to come back later on. Rest well my Ya Li." he carried her naked self to bed. Cover her with the blanket. Kissed her gently then let go. "I'm going to court now. I wish I could skip one day but at the moment its impossible. Wait for me okay." 

"But how about you....?"  
"I can wait, I'm a patience man. Remember you need your energy tonight." he winked before he left.  
Ya Li thought to herself he's got more energy than her while he's 12 years older than her. Only Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua came in. Ya Li tried to act nonchalant, asking for her clothing. They both stifled their giggling and brought her her clothes.  
"Go ahead and laugh you two! You both are mean." they broke into a fit of laughter. "You should look at your face furen! Why are you embarrassed anyway. You should feel proud. Your husband is one of the most famous Prince in the Empire, more famous than the Crown Prince, amongst the girls especially." Xiao Hua said out loud. Xiao Hong chimed in "You should make him walk around bare chested more often furen. Its eye candy for us palace maids, we are so lucky to be assigned to His Highness' residence. Whenever we can hear voices from the bedroom our imagination went wild."   
"Gosh thank you girls, now you make me never want to leave this room." Ya Li cover her face.   
"Come furen, do you want to be naked the whole day? I'm sure Prince Gao will be happy." Xiao Hong teased her.  
She stood up from the bed naked, she was dressed and escorted back to Prince Gao's private manor. 

Xiao Hua who enjoys serving furen the most, she loves her curves much more than she likes looking at the Prince's body. She kept this part of herself well hidden. Xiao Hua held a warm wet cloth ready, start wiping her body. Ya Li felt relaxed from Xiao Hua's touch. After wiping her clean, she even cleaned her properly inside her crotch, she didn't think it as strange as Xiao Hua has been with her since day one. She gave Ya Li a thorough body massage till fell asleep. Ya Li woke up in her underwear and robe. Her hair all let loose. Ya Li turned to see Xiao Hua sitting beside the bed waiting for her.   
"You slept soundly furen, I didn't wake you up but its almost dinner time now."   
Ya Li jumped up took off the robe, she turned her back from the door, Xiao Hua went in front of her to put the camisole on. She was tying the second set of strings when prince Yu Gao quietly walked in, he gestured for Xiao Hua to keep quiet. He went behind Ya Li, took the last set of strings, the one behind her waist, tied them loosely. 

Ya Li opened her eyes, Xiao Hua was gone. Someone hugged her from behind, his head on her shoulder.   
"Gao ge! You're back. I'm sorry I fell asleep, I didn't have time to make you the tofu skin dessert."   
"That's alright Ya Li, I prefer you have a good rest for what I have plan for us tonight."   
"What are you planning?" Ya Li was a bit worried.   
"You'll know later. Now let me assist furen so we can have our dinnner."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
Ya Li and prince Gao enjoyed a peaceful loving marriage for 15 days when one night they were enjoying their meal while chatting. Ya Li was asking permission to have a pet, Prince Gao said yes to Ya Li wanting to have a pet cat or dog. When eunuch Han made an announcement "Princess Chang Lie Zhu is here." who is that Ya Li wondered. Certainly not one of the Emperor's daughters. She knew all six of them by name and the surname is a dead give away too. She racked her brain trying to remember which Royalties or neighbouring Kingdom has that surname. She can't remember. 

Yu Gao's expression let Ya Li knows he knew this Princes Chang well. He stood and went to the door. A girl who looks a bit older than Ya Li, same height, her movements shows she knows martial arts, pretty face. One look and people know she's born Royal. She jumped into Prince Gao's arms, he hugged and spin her around twice.   
"Cheeky girl, how are you? What are you doing here this late?"   
"What now that you're a married man you're not happy to see me? I've always stay here when I visit!"   
"I mean why did you arrive this late?"   
"Oh I was with the Empress the whole day. Aren't you going to introduce me to your wife?"  
Yu Gao took Ya Li's left hand "Ya Li this is princess Chang Lie Zhu, the daughter of King Chang from one of the neighbouring kingdom. She comes and goes as she pleases. She always stays here whenever she visits. Lie Zhu, my beloved wife Lin Ya Li." Yu Gao beamed when he introduced Ya Li to Lie Zhu, that caught Lie Zhu's attention. 

"Can I call you Ya Lie jiejie? I call this skinny bookworm Gao gege anyway so jiejie is okay right?"   
"No, just call her by name, she's much younger than you Lie Zhu. She should call you jiejie." Yu Gao objected.   
"Oh alright, I'll call you Ya Li, that's it?"   
"That's fine princess Lie Zhu. Would you like to join us for dinner?"   
"Yes please." Lie Zhu hooked her hands on Yu Gao's elbow, sat beside him. Ya Li prepared all the necessary table settings and poured tea for the princess. "Gao ge, which pavilion Princess Lie Zhu going to stay in? I'll prepare it now so she can rest after dinner."   
"No, you sit here with me. Let eunuch Han arrange everything. How many people are with you this time? And how long are you staying?"  
"Wait let me think...."   
A maid behind her answered "To answer your question Your Highness Prince Gao, there are 28 personnels in Her Highness' entourage."  
"28!? How long are you staying?"  
"A month? Or two maybe. I don't know. We'll see. I'll let you know when I know." 

"Okay. Ya Li, come sit here." Yu Gao extended his right hand, Ya Li took his hand and sat beside him. Though he kept his focus on the princess, his hand never left hers. From their conversation Ya Li conclude they've known each other since childhood. They shared a lot of experiences like riding horses, archery, sword training. Nothing that Ya Li understand.  
"Alright, dinner was good, now I'm sleepy. Escort me to where I'm staying Gao gege. Good night Ya Li." 

"Wait for me alright? Don't fall asleep or else.... "  
Ya Li blushed and nod "I'll wait for you."   
"Ugh hurry up now!" the princess shouted from the doorway.   
Maybe its just me but her behaviour towards me is a bit cold. She loves Yu Gao for sure but as a friend or family or more than that Ya Li is not sure. 

Ya Li kept herself busy by making a fragrance pouch for Yu Gao. An hour.... two hours... almost three hours later Ya Li's eyes were tired. Xiao Hua stayed by her side, Xiao Hong went back first. They decide Hua is going to work more at night while Hong in the morning.   
"Its late furen, go to sleep first, you're tired. I don't think His Highness will be back soon."  
"I'll just rest my eyes for a bit Hua. If you're tired go back first, I'm fine by myself."   
"No I'll wait with you." Hua went to take a small pillow "Here put your head on the pillow. I'll wake you up when His Highness is back."   
"Thank you Xiao Hua, you're the best." Ya Li closed her eyes.   
Xiao Hua cursed inside. If only she could take her away.... Here he is, prince Gao is back. He told Xiao Hua not to wake up furen, dismissed her with his fingers.

Yu Gao felt a sense of guilt watching Ya Li asleep with her head on the table. The first stage of the fragrance pouch has taken shape on the box of threads and needles beside her hand. Trying to be as gentle as he can he lifted her off the table, carried her to the bed, put her down gently but she was awake. Looked at him blurry eyed "Sorry I fell asleep Gao ge. Do you want to take a bath or just wipes?"   
"Go back to sleep Ya Li. I'm so sorry it took me longer to come back. Something came up."   
Ya Li sat up, rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong?"   
"Its not that important, go back to sleep. I'm going to the bathroom."  
"I'll assist you." she made a move to get out of bed.   
"No, stay in bed. I'll be back soon."   
Ya Li was still wearing her robe, she took it off, laid down in her white inner gown, the one she wears to bed. She took the thin blanket and cover herself. Eyes closed she tried to sleep again but couldn't. She started to listen to his movements. He came out of the bathroom faster then she anticipated

Yu Gao climbed into bed wearing only his pants. Ya Li moved closer to him, half sitting down she laid her head on his chest. "You never mentioned princess Chang. Seems like you're very close to her."   
"We grew up together. Not only me, she's actually close to Yu Shan and Yu Cheng as well. We had a history a long time ago. I'll tell you tomorrow." his left hand was roaming around her back.   
"How about the something came up you mentioned?"   
"Tomorrow. I'll tell you tomorrow. Now onto more important matters to attend to." he pinned her down and 'attacked' her. Ya Li was helpless under his body. His hands expertly took off her gown and underwear, turned her over on her stomach. Trailing his tongue from the sole of her right foot, nibbled the skin behind her knee. 

Ya Li almost jumped up from the sensation. Yu Gao really did what he said. He leaves no part of her untouched. He kisses her everywhere tonight. Including the place where she did not think will ever be kiss.   
Yu Gao was massaging her buttocks, using his hands he opened them up, flicking his tongue on her other opening. Ya Li struggled, she's surprised by the sensation. Yu Gao pulled her body to the edge of the bed, still laid on her stomach, her legs touched the floor. Her position gave him better access. His mouth went to work again going in and out of her pussy, his fingers flicking the rosy bud. Ya Li gripping the blanket hard, closer to her orgasm she groans when she reached it the more incoherent she became. Shaking she called out his name over and over. She heard him saying in between licking "You're so beautiful, you're so sexy." before she had time to regain herself he entered her slowly. And aaahh escaped her mouth. 

His plan. This is what he planned. He wanted her to taste pleasure and ecstasy as she never had before. And only with him, her husband. Tomorrow he doesn't need to attend court as it is the weekend. They can stay in the bedroom as long as they want to. Lie Zhu's presence was not in his plan at all and at the moment he did not really care. Yu Gao let Ya Li went into the bathroom first. He followed a while later. What meant to be helping her wash became him fucking her standing up, her legs wrapped around his waist, hands holding onto his neck. He pushed her back against the wall, pushed his cock deep in her. They both came at the same time. Panting he carried her in the same position back into their bedroom. Put her down on the table. Before he could do anything else, she begged him to give her a break. He smiled tenderly and released her. She poured hot tea for both of them. Yu Gao gave her a break but did not allow her to be far, she sat in his lap. His hands wrapped around her waist. He took a sip from his cup then sucked on her nipple. His mouth was hot from the tea, a new discovery for Ya Li. Both of her breasts felt hotter than usual. He blow on them, giving her goosebumps. She felt his shaft awaken again. She stood up looking at it, amazed. "No! It can't be. You're insatiable Gao ge. We're not doing it again!"  
"How do you plan to escape me?"

Playfully Ya Li ran towards the open door to the study room. When he didn't chase her she became suspicious, looking for him through the door when she was swooped up and carried to the day bed. Yu Gao held a string in his hand, the one from his robe. He laid her down then tied her hands to the intricate wooden railing of the day bed. "What are you doing?"  
"You can't run away now." his lips curled smiling smugly. Ya Li's heart beating faster, excited and scared at the same time. Yu Gao climbed on top of Ya Li, placing his shaft directly in front of her face, his mouth perfectly positioned in front of her pussy. He sucked her clit again causing her to buckle uncontrollably. 

Ya Li was too caught up till finally she noticed his erection in front of her face. With great difficulties as her hands were tied up she sucked the head of his cock in her mouth. His mouth stopped the assault, he groaned hard, trying to be still, enjoying what she's doing. He peeked at her, head moving up and down his shaft. When he couldn't hold it any longer he moved, positioned his cock on her opening. He gazed into her eyes while he entered her. They both savour the moment until they came together, his head beside hers. They gasped for air. He reached on top and released her hands. 

"How's your hands?"  
"Its okay. Aren't you tired after court the whole day?"  
"A little bit. But I can't get enough of you. I'm glad I took the decision to marry you. Be mine forever Ya Li." he kissed her again and again.   
"Are you tired?"  
"Of course. But I like our moments. Just sleepy that's all."   
"Come let's go to bed. I don't have anything planned tomorrow. We don't have to leave the room."   
They walked hand in hand to bed. She fell asleep first. He stayed awake long enough to watched her sleep. He held her as close to his body as possible before falling asleep. 

Ya Li woke up first in the morning. The sun was up. No movements in their bedroom. She smiled. Prince Gao must've instructed everyone not to disturb them. She sneaked out of bed to prepare their bath. She wore her robe, went to the door, opened just a little to call for Xiao Hong. "Get some hot water for the bathroom please. Tell the kitchen to keep the food warm. His Highness is still sleeping. I'll unlock the bathroom so all of you can enter through there." 

She went back in, preparing their clothes. When she open her wardrobe the tiny box and letter from Prince Feng were at the top shelf. She pushed them to the back. She never opened the box, not planning to. Little did she know Yu Gao was awake and saw she's hiding something. He pretended to sleep when she came into bed again.   
Sitting at the edge she hugged her knees and looked at him. Her husband. He is her husband. The one she's going to spend the rest of her life with. She's starting to feel a sense of belonging towards him. She's sure now how much he cares for her. Love? She did not dare to use that word. Leaning down she kissed the tip of his nose when he grabbed and pulled her until she's laid down underneath him.   
"Gao ge, stop. There are people in the bathroom preparing for out bath."  
"Where's my pants?" he didn't wait for her answer, he looked for it, wore it then walked towards the bathroom.   
The moment he opened the door she could hear more than two voices greeting him. Ya Li giggled, she remembered their conversation yesterday. The maids must be very happy right now as he's bare chested. What did they say? Eye candy. 

"How much longer?" he asked totally oblivious to the maids expressions. Some of them blushed. One dared to ask "Do you want us to assist Your Highness?"   
"No. When have I ever needed assistance in the bathroom. Okay, are you all finished? Leave please. Hong, prepare breakfast in an hour."   
Yu Gao shut and locked the main bathroom door. When he came back into the bedroom Ya Li was laughing, looking at him funny and laughed again.   
" What? What are you laughing at? What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. Come let's take a bath so we can have breakfast after, I'm hungry. Aren't you?"   
"Not for food. And why did you laughed just now? Tell me."

They've just finished drying each other, Gao finally agreed to wear his pants, Ya Li asked him to help with her camisole, she wore her underwear first or else she'll never finished getting ready. They've had sex twice this morning. Once before and once during their bath. The way he tied the camisole ever so slowly, kissing her neck or back, once or twice he'll bit her. She shivers from his relentless teasing.

Yu Gao heard the racket first. Hong's was shouting "Princess, princess please... Wait for us to notify His Highness first please. They're still in the bathroom."   
"Gao gege, Gao gege! Oh come on I'm sure he's awake now. Its almost 10. My Gao gege never sleep this late."   
Lo and behold their bedroom doors were open, Princess Chang barged in to a view of Yu Gao standing behind a half naked Ya Li. Ya Li shrieked when she saw the doors opened and all the staff could see her. She tried to cover herself. Yu Gao was alert in seconds and grabbed his coat from the hanger, covered Ya Li's whole body with it.   
"Lie Zhu!!! How dare you come in without permission! You have to remember I am a married man now. Look at what you've done, you caused embarrassment to my wife. Now go wait outside until I call you."   
Princess Chang stood with a very hurtful look on her face. She turned and went outside. 

"I am so sorry Dear, I apologise for Lie Zhu. Are you alright?" he lifted her face, surprised to see her smile.   
"Now they've seen me half naked too."   
"Aarrgghh if I don't think its ridiculous I want to poke their eyes for seeing you half naked. But you think of it as a competition."   
"I was only joking, it was such an embarrassing situation. But luckily you were standing behind me, maybe now we both will become eye candy for all of them." she laughed. Ya Li was actually quite upset with what happened but if she lamented in front of Yu Gao he'll lose his temper again with the princess then the situation will turn awkward, she's going to stay with them for about two months.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
Ya Li was left to entertain the princess as Yu Gao was summoned by His Majesty. A report just came from Prince Feng. Lie Zhu apologised repeatedly during breakfast, their situation was a bit awkward so Ya Li offered to go for a stroll around the Palace.   
"Ya Li, has Gao gege spoke to you why I came here?"  
"Not yet. He said something was up but he was going to let me know today. What seems to be the problem Lie Zhu?"  
"Well he's gonna tell you anyway, I guess there's nothing wrong if you heard it from me."  
"I'm all ears. Please tell me."   
"I'm actually glad I have the chance to talk and ask you directly. Mmm.... Do you know that my father and His Majesty had arranged for me to marry Gao gege a long time ago? Well I'm sure you don't. At the time Gao gege said he was not ready for marriage. Knowing how he is, His Majesty and my father did not want to force him. That was 5 years ago. We agreed that after 5 years if he found another girl or I meet a man I want to marry the arrangement will be cancelled. Gao gege wrote to my father the day of your marriage. The arrangement suppose to be cancelled but I asked for a chance to come and talk directly with Gao gege's wife. I still want to become his wife even now. I am a very straight forward girl, I have only ever love one man and that's Gao gege. I still want to marry him even if it means I will be his second wife. Listen to me first please. He told me no. He promised you, you are going to be his only wife right?"  
Ya Li nodded. She regretted not insisting for him to tell her what was the 'something was up' last night. She can guess where is the conversation going, she's very upset but kept her emotions in check, trying to keep a straight face. And what a hit on her head what princess Chang had to say next.   
"Again he was going to tell you this. He was the first person I slept with and vice versa. (Ya Li eyes stare at hers, not focusing. She's too shock to say anything.) The truth is, the first time it happened both of us were drunk and caught up in the moment. But no regret whatsoever on my part. That night wasn't the only time we had sex. Now I am asking you for permission. Will you please let him take a second wife? He was unshakeable last night but I insist, forced him even, that he has to ask you first. No matter what your decision is I will accept it. Okay that's it. That's all I want to talk to you about. Please don't be mad at Gao gege."

Ya Li was silent for a minute or two before she asked "You don't expect me to give you an answer now right?"   
"No, take your time but please consider the possibility. I saw how he loves and dotes on you. I am willing to be his second wife because I don't think I want to be with another man."  
"Princess Chang, if I say no, what would you do?"   
Princess Chang thought for a moment before she answer "Go back home with my dage."   
"And never marry?"   
"I have marriage proposals from men I know and I don't. I never consider any of their proposals as I was sure I'll end up with Gao gege. I don't know. I'm not sure Ya Li. I'm really sorry I put you in a difficult position but this is concerning my future and the only man I love, I had to do this."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. They arrived back at Prince Gao residence just before lunch time.   
"Princess Chang, I don't think Prince Gao will be back for lunch. I will arrange for your meal to be served at the pavilion, is that okay with you?"   
"Sure. Will I see you and Gao gege at dinner time?"   
"If His Highness is back by then he will send words to you. Please excuse me." 

Yu Gao came back around 4pm, went straight to look for his wife. Meng, one of her guard reported Lin furen is with Hua and Hong near the pond. He went straight to find her. He saw her first, wearing a blue dress with white flowers, one of his favourite. She held a book in her hand but her head was elsewhere, he could see from the empty gaze in her eyes. Eunuch Han announced his presence before he could stop him. He glared at the eunuch "Never do that again unless I give you permission. She is my wife, let her be. I don't need all those formalities."   
"Yes Your Highness, I apologise." though inside he feels His Highness spoils the furen too much.  
Yu Gao's face beamed when Ya Li approached him, before she curtsy he grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead "How is my little wife doing today? Busy?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Ya Li wanted to push him away but she kept her composure in front of their staff. "I made you an almond dessert for later, spent the afternoon listening to princess Chang telling me stories, that's all. Is everything okay with the mission?" she emphasised on the word listening. Yu Gao didn't miss the aloofness in her behaviour, her hands stayed in front of her. "Everyone at the mission is safe and sound, some minor changes, nothing life threatening. Let's go back to our manor Ya Li."   
"Can I please stay here a little longer Gao ge? You can go back first, Hua go and serve His Highness."  
"No need. I'll stay here with you."  
"Hua, Hong, go get clean water." 

Ya Li sat down and read again. Yu Gao knew Lie Zhu must have told her everything. Well he was going to tell her anyway, he preferred for him to tell her than others. He coded for everyone to stand further. He pushed a chair closer to her and sat. After ten quiet minutes of her ignoring him, he took the book and put it on the table.   
"Lie Zhu told you everything."  
Ya Li nodded, didn't bother to look at him.   
"Will you please listen to what I have to say? And look at me please Ya Li."  
She did. He couldn't even describe what's her expression tells him. He regretted delaying in telling her about Lie Zhu. Just when everything was going so well in their marriage.   
Hua and Hong came with the basin of clean water. "Put it down. You two can go to prepare dinner. When its ready send someone to notify princess Chang. Thank you Xiao Hua, Xiao Hong." Ya Li dismissed them. 

She took the cloth, dip it in water, wring it before she wipe his face, ears, neck. His hands went around her waist, eyes watching her face all the while. She took his hand in turn to wipe it. Finished, she poured a cup of water, as that was what's on the table, gave him the cup. He finished the water in one gulp. Ya Li sat back down "Are you going to talk now or..."  
"I'm sorry Ya Li, I should have been the one to tell you about it, about Lie Zhu. It never cross my mind to ask for your permission that's why I did not tell you directly of her request. I do not want you to have to consider her request at all. I was going to tell you this morning before I was summoned. Whenever I'm with you I don't think of other stuff."  
"How could you say that Gao ge? Its her whole life we're talking about here. We can't ignore the fact that she loves you........ Maybe more than me." the last four words was almost a whisper but he heard her. He went to her side guide her to stand in front of him.  
"Even if you only love me one bit I am happy Ya Li. My love for you remains the same. We are talking about our marriage here, I'm allowed to be selfish. I've always been selfish when it comes to you. I've refused the arrangement then, it doesn't change now."  
"But she gave her whole self to you and only you. How can you be so cruel? And why didn't you tell me yesterday night?"  
"Is that important?"  
"Of course it is! Imagine it the other way around, I spend times with another man who I had sex with. How would you feel."   
"Oh don't you worry about that, I was there the morning after you had sex with my brother. I know how I feel!! I've never tell you I was a saint or have been celibate."   
Dum dumb stupid Ya Li, you knew he knew and you have to brought it up! 

Ya Li kept her head down, Yu Gao's hands were still holding her shoulders. He let go when he spoke. "It happened a long time ago. We just said no to the arrangement. Confuse of how we feel for each other at the time we spent the whole night drinking and one thing led to another. Lie Zhu told me she was sure of how she felt about me then. I told her I wasn't. I didn't feel any jealousy or possessiveness towards her. There was no curiosity in me to find out where she went or who she spent her days with. There was no longing to taste her lips like I had with you. Yes, we did spend nights together occasionally but that stopped years ago. I didn't want to lead her on. I knew then, I know now, I care for her as a friend, that's all. I only love you Ya Li."   
"Just when I thought my life will be happy and peaceful."   
"Nothing is going to change. You just need to tell her no, we can go back to our happy marriage. Just the two of us."  
"Not that easy Gao ge. I can't possibly be that harsh towards Princess Chang. I don't know what to think. I don't know what I want. I don't think I can share you... Wait that came out wrong."  
"So don't!! Keep me to yourself. I'm very happy to hear that." he hugged her tight. Slowly her hands encircled his waist. He held her face, leaned in to kiss her. Tender kisses on the nose, eyes, cheeks, chin lastly on her mouth. 

His kiss is turning possessive, that is how she can describe it. He hugged her tighter, she broke the kiss "Gao ge remember where we are." she saw how all the guards and maids turned away from the gazebo.   
"Let's go back to our bedroom then" he answered in a husky voice, cheeky face.   
"Is that all you think about? Don't you ever get tired?"   
"With you? NO."  
"What would I do if one day you're bored with me?"  
"Never with you."  
"Gao ge I'm being realistic here."   
"When are you going to start calling me husband? Don't worry I always want you." he kissed her neck, sucking on a small part just near her right ear.  
"Let's go back, now. Please." 

Yu Gao's face turned sour the moment they're at home. Lie Zhu was waiting in the dining room. Lie Cheng, her eldest brother, was there as well. He introduced Ya Li to Lie Cheng who tried to hide his intention by watching her secretly, assessing.   
"If you'll excuse me, I will go and supervise dinner preparations. Husband, do you want to change before dinner?"   
Hearing her call him husband brought a huge grin on his face "No, we'll bathe after dinner" oh he's totally doing that on purpose, Ya Li glared at him, cheeks reddened then she left the three of them in the dining room. 

Dinner was a boring occasion for Ya Li, the three of them kept discussing horses, she loves animals but doesn't understand which horse is best for racing or war or just riding. And the three of them agreed to spar after dinner. Ya Li sat beside Yu Gao, more because he held her hand all the time. An hour after dinner after they drank wine, Yu Gao stood up held one of Ya Li's cheek "You go and rest first. I won't be long."   
Lie Zhu saw how Yu Gao looks at his wife, felt her heart constrict. She tell herself to be ready for the worst. Her Gao gege definitely won't push Ya Li to accept her. 

Ya Li took a bath assisted by Xiao Hua. She made tea for the three people who were still exercising. Together with Xiao Hua and two other maids they went to bring the tea to the backyard. She saw something that made her realise, turned out she is a jealous person, who doesn't like to share her man. 

Lie Zhu was pestering Yu Gao, asking him what will he do if Ya Li said no? Will he defend her? He was pissed and was on the way to leave her, she ran and hugged him. This is what Ya Li saw. The princess hugging her husband, her right hand held on to her left, encircled on his waist. And Yu Gao didn't try to move away or release her hands. She can hear him telling her to let him go, there's no use pushing him for an answer. That's when Xiao Hua decide to greet them, alerting them of Ya Li's presence. 

Lie Zhu let go of her hands immediately but too late. Ya Li ran back to their bedroom followed by Xiao Hua. Yu Gao ran to chase her but she was quite far. By the time he got to their bedroom Ya Li has locked herself in the study room. He can break the door open but decided against it. It won't do him any good. He knocked, calling out her name over and over. 

Xiao Hua felt her blood boiling with rage. This is the second time she see the person she cares the most hurting. She took the initiative to hug her furen. Let her cry in her arms.   
"Am I a horrible person Hua? A bad wife for not wanting to share my husband? I never knew what's being jealous is. Tonight I know. I can't. But..." Xiao Hua gently pat her shoulder saying sshh sshh sshh "Its fine Furen, there's nothing wrong with you. Its very normal. If you were mine I would never share you with anyone, hypothetically speaking." that brought a smile on her teary face.   
"Silly Xiao Hua. I've been crying for too long, go and open the door. Please tend to His Highness after this. I'm sleeping here tonight."   
"I want to stay with you furen, let the Yingying serve him please."  
"No Xiao Hua. You know what they think of him right. I trust you and Hong the most. I'm fine now. Go." 

Not bothering to change Ya Li pull the blanket, facing away from the door she closed her eyes. She heard mumbled conversation between Yu Gao and Xiao Hua. A moment later Yu Gao was on the bed calling her name. She ignored him. "I know you're not asleep Ya Li. Please hear me out, I did not initiate anything that happened. What you saw was her attempt to keep me there."   
"I know"   
"Why are you mad at me then?"   
"I'm not mad at you. I'm upset with myself."   
"Why?"   
"Something that I have to sort out by myself. Please leave me alone. Let me sleep here tonight. Good night." 

Yu Gao stormed off to the bedroom, dismissed the maid who wait for him. Took a cold shower then went back to the study room. He know enough not to disturb Ya Li. He sat on the edge of the hard day bed. He can hear her sniffing, she's still crying. 'Why didn't I push Lie Zhu away!? No... I couldn't do that to her. Its not her fault. What can I say to convince her?'   
Like a child being punished, Yu Gao spent the whole night sitting on the edge, not daring to touch or talk to her again. 

Ya Li woke up very early from her troubled sleep to find Yu Gao asleep with half his legs on the floor, the top half of him at the edge of the bed. She looked pitifully at his face. She felt guilty for treating him this bad when she was mad at herself. She placed her hand on his cheek "Gao ge, move and sleep properly. You'll hurt your back sleeping like this." he opened his eyes slowly, smiling he held her hand, keeping it on his cheek.   
"You're not mad anymore?"   
"I'm not mad at you. Or her. I'm angry with myself. Move please so you can sleep properly." 

Ya Li fell on top of Yu Gao as he pull her down. "As long as you're not mad anymore." he kissed her gently at first, Ya Li moved her position sitting astride him. Within seconds their clothings were discarded on the floor. Yu Gao guide Ya Li towards his erect shaft. This is the first time Ya Li has ever been on top of him, she never knew being on top could give her a new sense of pleasure. As she pounds her hips up and down his shaft she felt it hit her insides differently, her orgasm coming faster than before. She stopped moving for a moment when she came. Opened her eyes to a pair of eyes watching her, there's bliss in his eyes, his smile is different too.   
"You do not know how desirable you are my wife. I love watching you. If its possible I want you more." his mouth devoured hers. His kiss turned urgent, telling her how desperately he want her. His hands guided her hips to move back and front while he thrush his cock to her hilt. Ya Li was lost, caught up in the moment she tilt her head back whimpering and panting. She felt he shot out his seeds inside and she came. When she finally stopped she felt his cock twitch in her, she looked at him bewildered "This is new. There's still so much that I need to learn." she exclaimed in a husky voice.   
"I love you so much more every day Ya Li!" 

When she heard his deep methodical breathing she knew he fell asleep again. She got out of bed, covered him with a blanket. Got dressed then left the room. She went about to prepare breakfast and his clothing. Once Yu Gao is awake she'll ask his permission to visit her aunt Lin Hua.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.  
Ya Li spent the whole afternoon at her Uncle Chen's house. She had a long talk with aunt Lin Hua, how lucky she feels to have an aunt as wise as she is. Aunt Hua reminded her how normal it is for a prince to have more than one wife, consider herself lucky that he asked her for permission. Considering the past between the princess and Prince Gao, its only right for her to become his wife. In the end its Ya Li's decision, she's just giving her opinion as her aunt.   
It was around 4 in the afternoon when they finished their talk. Ya Li decide she's going to their usual tea supplier to restock for her home. "I'll just walk and leave the carriage here Aunt Hua. We'll see you in a bit." 

They were walking into the tea shop when a certain someone almost chase her down. He was held by two of his friends. Ya Li just came out of the tea shop when she was ambushed by that person, she was taken into a carriage. Xiao Hua and Xiao Hong tried to save her but they were busy fighting with two masked men. They fought until they entered a blind alleyway. There the two masked men took off their masks, its Yu Qing and Yu An!   
"What the hell is going on! Where's Lin furen?" Xiao Hua shouted at them.  
"My apologies Xiao Hua, Xiao Hong. Don't worry Lin furen is safe with prince Feng. He just wanted to talk to her. Please calm down, no one else know he's in town. He's only here for a day or two. We'll take you to where Prince Feng is staying." 

"Prince Feng! What are you doing here?" Ya Li asked, confused and disbelief. Prince Feng is sitting beside her in the carriage.   
"Ya Li I've missed you so much." he hugged her tight, not giving her a chance to move away.   
Ya Li could smell the wine in his breath.  
"Your Highness... Please let me go. You're drunk aren't you. Please."  
"I told you I will come back for you! You are mine in the first place."   
The carriage halted to a stop. Prince Feng ignored Ya Li's protests carried her down like a sack of rice into a house well hidden in an alleyway.

Yu Feng took Ya Li to the main bedroom. He bought this house a long time ago. Sometimes he goes here when he wants to be alone. Designed to look unattractive from the outside, the inside is cozy, comfortable, and simple. It has a dungeon escape route, multiple exit doors only Prince Feng, Yu An and Yu Qing know. Yu Feng decided to travel back for a while, he needed a break. He never drink whenever he's working. The moment he arrived yesterday he has been drinking like mad. Missing Ya Li tremendously but she's married to his brother now, she belong to another man, he could not kill that man!! The moment he saw Ya Li went into the tea shop he lost it, the intoxicated Feng almost went in if Qing and An didn't hold on to him. Rather than risking their presence being found out they helped their master so he can have some alone time with Ya Li.

Once inside the room Yu Feng pushed Ya Li inside, the force was too strong that Ya Li fell down. Instead of helping her, Yu Feng pounced on top of Ya Li, holding her head and kissed her. Ya Li push him away, scuffle while screaming, trying to get away from Feng. That seems to ignite the fire in him, he caught both her feet, pulled on her pants, tore it off. Climbed onto Ya Li 's back. On the floor, with nothing to hold onto Ya Li stopped trying to escape him. "Prince Feng, please let me go. Don't do this, please."  
No matter what she said or begged he seemed not to hear a word of it.  
She felt a stinging pain as he forcefully entered her. His hands groping her body, kissing and licking her neck. He moved in and out of her fast, he finished fast, releasing all his cum deep inside of her. 'He's drunk. Its not him. He's drunk.' she chanted over and over. 

He collapsed on top of her, panting. About ten minutes of silence, Ya Li decide to try to get away from Feng again, she crawled from underneath him. That stirred him up again "Where are you going? Stay with me. Don't leave me Ya Li. I miss you so I feel I'm going crazy. I love you Ya Li. I love you."   
He tried to kiss her again. Ya Li went limp in his hands, again. She thought to herself, she still cares for him, deeply. So she really does like two brothers? How is that possible? Why not? She likes them both. One more than the other? Which one she's not sure. One thing for certain she likes the way they want her, the way they fuck her. Even in this situation, where Yu Feng is forcing himself on her. She tried to be as still as she could. Letting him kissed her all over but when his mouth reached her pissy Ya Li lost her self control. Hands trying to push his head away, body sliding further. Yu Feng held on to her thighs, forcefully keeping her in place. His mouth kept coming back to the same spot. That tiny button he loves sucking and licking, bringing her orgasm after orgasm. 

The second time he entered her it doesn't hurt as first time, her pussy was wet from her cums. He fucked her slower, mumbling incoherently in her ears. Ya Li was caught up in his movements, she couldn't control herself, she felt a strong orgasm overcoming her, she moaned as she came. Biting his neck and shoulder very hard. She's mad at how weak she is. The last bite caused him to grimace in pain and cum at the same time. He grunted showing his teeth then collapsed on top of her. She stroke his hair rhythmically, the rhythms he knows best. They fell asleep like that. 

About two hours later Yu Feng woke up, his head heavy, mouth dried and parched, he looked at Ya Li, asleep underneath him. The images of what happened flashes in his mind. 'NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!'   
He sat up looked at the mess he made. Her open dishevelled clothing, pants torn to pieces on the floor.   
Ya Li awoke slowly, a weight was lifted off her body. She opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was then recalled what happened, stood up, tidying up her dress. Yu Feng was by her side in seconds.   
"Please forgive me Xiao Li, I didn't mean to hurt you. I am sorry."  
"Your Highness, I need to go home now. Please let me go." Ya Li spoke in a calm voice, it made Yu Feng even more anxious.   
"Xiao Li, please forgive me. I know there's no excuse for what I've done. I can't forget you, I do not want to forget you. I know its dumb of me to ask after what happened but will you please come with me?? We'll go away after I've finished my mission. We'll go far away..."   
"Please stop talking Prince Feng. Even if today didn't happen I will not go anywhere with you. When my husband, your brother, realise I'm missing he's going to make such a big fuss. You came back incognito, I'm sure you don't want anyone to know of your whereabout right? Let's keep it that way, we won't mentioned this to anyone."   
"Please stay a while longer Xiao Li."   
"Your Highness, I really do not want anyone else to know about this. The sooner I leave the better. Please promise me, keep this between us. You won't ever tell anyone about this."   
"I promise. This is not something that I'm proud of."  
"And never talk about this again. Now please excuse me."   
Yu Feng knew nothing he said would change her mind but he didn't want to leave their relationship like this "Will you wait for me to come back?"   
"The whole empire wait for you to come back safe and sound. I am included. I do wish you success. Come back safe and sound Prince Feng, my wish remains the same.  
(after a pause)   
And I forgive you. I broke my promise to you and I apologise for it. I won't blame you for what happened today. Please forget it, never talk about it ever. Excuse me I need to go home now." Ya Li walked towards the door feeling tense, hoping Yu Feng will not stop her. He did not. She opened the door to anxiously waiting Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua.

"If His Highness ask, just tell him I went for a stroll around town and forgotten the time. Let's go back to aunt Lin's house." The house was such a maze they need Yu Qing to guide them out of the house. The three of them hurriedly went back to aunt Lin's house. Ohno... There are two Royal Carriage waiting.   
"Xiao Hua, how do I look? Please help fix my hair and dress. Hurry. Sit in the carriage with me later on."  
Yu Gao was pacing back and forth at the yard just after the front gate.   
"Prince Gao, Aunt Lin, uncle. I am sorry I come back this late. I was too caught up I did not noticed the time."  
Yu Gao ran towards Ya Li, gave her a hug "As long as you're alright. If you think you haven't had enough time sight seeing or shopping you can just go on the next day Ya Li. Don't ever come back this late, its not safe especially its just the three of you."   
"Yes husband. I'm sorry I made you worry."   
"That's okay as long as you're here now. Let's go home." 

Upon entering her carriage she called Xiao Hua inside with an excuse she wants a foot massage. It was inside the carriage she made the decision. Arriving at the Palace, dinner was served in the main dining room of Prince Gao's residence. Ya Li purposely asked for dinner straight away. Princess and Prince Chang joined them for dinner. 

Yu Gao concerned about Ya Li, something is off but he couldn't ask, she's been avoiding him though nicely he felt something is wrong. At the end of dinner is when lightning strike.   
"Princess Chang, Prince Gao, my answer is yes. However I do not wish to be involve in any wedding details. I will not attend any ceremony. Now please excuse me."   
Lie Zhu beamed ever so brightly as to Gao's stupefied expression. She didn't even bother telling me her decision first. What happen to change her mind?  
"Ya Li, thank you very much..." Lie Zhu was saying.   
Ya Li cut her speech short "There's no need princess Chang. Excuse me I really need to go. Husband, please stay and go through details of your wedding." she didn't need to say more, Lie Zhu held on to Yu Gao's hand as he was trying to chase her. 

"Hua, Hong. No one else must ever know what happened today. I trust you two to keep my secret. Hong, go back to rest. Please be here early. Hua stay until I sleep. Please do not say anything. I just want some peace and quiet." They both quietly do what she asked, not a word come out of their mouth. Once inside the warm bath Ya Li wept. It hurt her most when she told them of her decision. It hurt more than anything else she ever felt. And the guilt she feels is suffocating. From now on none of the men she cares about is hers only. Not one. Feng was never hers in the first place. Now Gao will never be her husband only. The pain piercing her was so strong she had to hold her chest. "Furen please come out of the bath. You've been there for a long time. You'll get sick." Hua softly spoke. Ya Li turned, she has forgotten Hua was there. She came out naked, pink from the warm water. Hua dried and cloth her. Guide Ya Li to bed. Gave her hot chamomile tea. Sat beside her until she's asleep. 

'I wish I could take her pain away. Or take her away.' Hua thought as she stroke her hair. She heard the door open. Prince Gao walked in. He gestured for Hua to leave, she did.

Yu Gao saw Ya Li asleep. Her eyes swollen. His heart ache for her. If only she told him before she announced her decision he would've persuade her not to. He saw the pain in her eyes, he's hurting too. He is the cause of her pain when he promised himself he would never hurt her. Remember what happen in the first place, she was humiliated because Feng has another wife. Now he feels he has failed her too. He laid beside her, put his hand on her waist, close his eyes. 

Ya Li was awake for a long time, just laid in bed not moving, looking at Yu Gao. 'I am sorry Gao ge. I'm hurting the people who cares for me. This is the right decision. You will have a choice. Someone who really loves you and only you. I'm doing this for you and princess Chang." she got out of bed. Prepare all his necessity and bath water. When he woke up she was waiting with Xiao Hong and Yingying. He told the two to leave the room. 

"Talk to me Ya Li. What made you decided to say yes. Did something happened yesterday?"   
"Its the right thing to do Gao ge. I feel its the right decision. Can you please say yes to my next request?"  
"Anything as long as not to let you go."   
"Give me three days. To be away from here. I will leave on the day of your wedding. I will come back 3 days after. I will be staying at my aunt's. You can send as many guards as you want. I won't go out at night. I promise."   
Yu Gao said yes immediately.   
"When?"   
"Three days from today. Lie Zhu want to...."  
"I don't want to know. I wish you two happiness but I do not want to witness any of it. I'm sorry for being petty. Its not easy for me in fact its damn hard but I have to do this."   
"I understand. I am so sorry Ya Li."  
"Not your fault, she's part of your past. Do you have anything else you need to let me know? So I will be prepared."   
"Ya Li, I have nothing to hide from you. I didn't mean to hide it from you. She's my past, that's it. I did not think Lie Zhu will come back and want to be a part of our lives."   
When Ya Li did not say anything to his statement Yu Gao sat closer to her   
"Don't push me away Ya Li, please don't ignore me."   
"I won't. I need time, that's all. Its hard for me to share you, I thought my husband will only be mine. But things change. I am learning to accept it. Be patience with me please."   
"My heart is yours and yours only. I will be patience I promise." 

For the next three days Ya Li stay by his side. She invites Lie Zhu to have lunch and dinner together. Tends to all his needs except at night, she always sleeps before Yu Gao. He knew and understood so he never do anything but hold her to sleep. She went away early before the sun rise on Yu Gao's second wedding. He did sleep with Lie Zhu on the first night, after many cups of wine, went back to his own bedroom once Lie Zhu was asleep. On the third day after the ceremony Yu Gao went to her uncle's house to pick her up. 

Ya Li didn't know he was going to come. Everyone at aunt Lin's household went out to greet and congratulate prince Gao. Ya Li waited until everyone is finished then she curtsy, only one word came out of her mouth "Husband." but that word made Yu Gao very happy. He took both her hands, gaze into her eyes with all the longing he felt evey seconds of his three miserable days "Let's go home my wife." Yu Gao accepted the fact his wife still refuse to be intimate with him. At times Ya Li will insist for him to go visit Lie Zhu. Even when he does went on one or two occasions, he always come back to sleep beside Ya Li, after taking a bath of course. He's glad she let him hold her hand, he did not ask for more. He promised he is going to be patience, he will keep that promise and wait. 

Five weeks later prince Yu Feng came back victoriously. Under his leadership his troop manage to eradicate the rebels down to the core. A week after the Emperor abdicate the throne to prince Yu Feng, he became the Emperor effective immediately. 

Today is the day of the new Emperor's coronation. Yu Feng specifically arranged for all his brothers and their first wives to attend the function. Prince Gao as the first born had the front table closest to His Majesty. Ya Li sat beside him. They had to stand up every time someone congratulate His Majesty, Ya Li was tired near the end of the night. When she had to stand up for the nth time suddenly her world turned dark, she collapsed, unconscious in her husband's arms. 

Prince Gao's state of worry and fear matched by His Majesty's. Everyone was dismissed except for Prince Gao, Xiao Hua, and Dong Qi. The royal doctor was called in to the Emperor's huge bedchamber. Putting Ya Li there caused an argument between the two Royal brothers but the Emperor won as it is closer to lay her down in his chamber than going back to their residence. 

Ya Li had regained consciousness by the time the doctor was sitting by her side. He kept checking and rechecking. Both men were impatience with the result, finally its the Emperor who asked first "What's wrong with her!?"   
"Answering Your Majesty. Congratulations His Highness Prince Gao and furen. Furen is pregnant. Definitely more than one month but less than two months. Maybe around 5 to 6 weeks."   
Five long seconds later Yu Gao grinned from ear to ear, his eyes shone brightly, the joy he felt was contagious. Everyone caught up with the good news. Ya Li was still digesting the information when Yu Gao showered her face with kisses. " You're pregnant, my wife, you're pregnant! I am beyond happy!"

The Emeperor however tried to keep a straight face asked the doctor "How is her health?"   
"She is just tired Your Majesty. Both mother and baby are healthy."   
"How old did you say her pregnancy is?"   
"Five or six weeks. Not more than that I am sure."  
Yu Feng did a mental calculation in his mind. Ya Li noticed it, directly glare at the new Emperor. She sat up "Husband, let us go home. We've intrude on His Majesty's chamber. Thank you Your Majesty for letting me rest here. Excuse me please."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasr chapter  
> Finished work

Chapter 12.  
The next day Ya Li woke up to Yu Gao watching her. He grinned when she opened her eyes. "What are you looking at?" Ya Li asked covering face.  
"Oh come on let me look at the mother of my baby."  
"Good morning husband. You woke up very early."  
"I'm too excited. You make me a very happy and proud man, my wife. From now on do not do any chores that you usually insist on doing. Do not do anything that'll make you tired. If you want to visit your aunt, I will send and pick you up, okay."  
"The doctor said baby and mom are well so don't be over protective. Now you want to prepare for court or have breakfast first?"

Ya Li wanted to spend the day outside as the weather is turning a bit cooler, the summer is almost over. She went to one of the gazebo near the pond. She asked Xiao Hong and Xiao Hua to practice their swords, she loves watching them move, wishing she knew martial arts. She was watching them when she heard an announcement that His Majesty the Emperor is here. Everyone went on their knees Ya Li included. 

Yu Feng walked fast to where she was, guided her hands up "I need to talk to you. Follow me."   
"Your Majesty, its almost lunch time I am waiting for prince Gao to come back. We can talk here."  
"He won't be back soon. (he turn towards his entourage) You're all dismissed!" everyone backed out and stood far from the gazebo.   
Yu Feng did not say anything at first but glared at her. There's anger in his eyes but the rest of the emotions Ya Li couldn't understand why.   
"Five to six weeks? You sure the baby is his?"  
Wide eyed Ya Li stared at Yu Feng "How could you be so presumptuous?" enraged by his accusation Ya Li raised her voice.  
"Oh keep your voice higher, I am more than happy to announce to the world that you are carrying my dragon blood baby! I wanted to speak to you in private but you chose to talk here. Fine with me."   
Ya Li stepped closer to where he was standing "This is Prince Gao's baby, not yours."  
"Think my Xiao Li. When we met that day how long have you been married? 3 months? Or more? I know he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you. If its him you would've been pregnant before now! How old is your pregnancy? Its exactly the right time." he held on to her arm. 

"I had sex with Prince Gao that morning too." Ya Li lied through gritted teeth but she remember they did had sex the night before.   
"We did it more than once."  
"Same thing." another lie.   
"Doesn't matter what you say, I am sure who the father is."   
"We said we'll never talk about it again."   
"You're changing the subject."   
"We can talk about it all you want it won't change a thing. I am married to Prince Gao, this is his baby." she turned to walk away from him but his hand never released her arm. He kept her in place she managed to pry his hand off. Storming off to go back but Yu Feng chased her, caught up and gripped her elbow. 

Yu Gao went berserk when he saw the exchange between his wife and his brother, Emperor or not he ran charging towards them. The Imperial guards saw Prince Gao running with a mad expression towards the Emperor, ran to protect His Majesty. All hell broke lose!   
"Let go of my wife!!"   
"Protect His Majesty!!"   
"No, Gao ge, stop stop stop." 

Yu Feng, the Emperor shout at the top of his lungs "Everybody Stop!!  
"Back off. I don't need you all to protect me from my brother! (he pointed at the guards).   
And watch out for Lin furen. If she's hurt in any way, even a scratch, you'll answer to me!"   
"Ya Li are you alright?" Yu Gao asked checking her expression for any sign of distress.   
"I'm fine, husband."   
"I know you're the Emperor and all but what the hell were you arguing with my wife about?" Yu Gao turned to Yu Feng.   
"Husband, its not important, can we please go back now. Lie Zhu will be waiting. Please." panicked, she couldn't answer his question, what is Yu Feng going to say?

"I was asking her if she's happy as your wife. You having another wife. If she's not I'm willing to do something about it." Yu Feng replied in his cocky manner.  
Ya Li's reflex was fast, she held Yu Gao by hugging his waist "Gao ge, remember you promised. No fighting between you two. His Majesty was just talking non sense. Let's just go."   
"Don't you think I do not dare to hit you! My wife happiness is not your concern. I don't care you're the Emperor, I will still punch you if you ever talk to Ya Li like that again."   
"Be careful, if you keep moving like that you'll harm Ya Li. And I will always care about her happiness."   
Yu Gao stopped struggling and turned to Ya Li "I'm sorry, you're right Ya Li. Let's go back."   
Ya Li curtsy towards Yu Feng "Thank you Your Majesty for your kind understanding." 

Lunch time that day was one of the quietest one ever. Lie Zhu congratulate Yu Gao and Ya Li for her pregnancy, trying to talk at the beginning of lunch got the hint when both did not utter a single word after. "Seng, send message to General Xun I'm not going to attend meeting today. I'll catch up tomorrow morning." Yu Gao ordered Chang Seng.   
Yu Gao held Ya Li's hand gently "We need to talk." Ya Li hate those 4 words today. "Lie Zhu, you don't have to come for dinner tonight."   
"Why not?" Ya Li was the one who asked.   
"That is alright, I have things to do anyway. Excuse me please." Lie Zhu left. Ya Li felt sorry for Lie Zhu, her love for Gao is so great that she's willing to endure everything he does. 

Yu Gao gently tug at Ya Li's hand "Let's go to the bedroom."   
Ya Li followed his foot steps. The moment they're in the bedroom Yu Gao opened her wardrobe reached for something, Ya Li knew what he was looking for. He took the box and letter out. Put them on the table.   
"How long are you planning to keep this? I've never read the letter or open the box, don't worry."  
"I've never open the box too."  
"Why not throw it away or give it to someone else? Why do you keep it?"   
"I couldn't throw it away."  
"Why not? Do you still love him? How long do you intent to preserve that? Aren't you happy being my wife?" he only realised his mistake at that moment, asking the last question was a mistake. 

Ya Li stood from her chair and glared at him. "I never said I'm unhappy being your wife. I will return the gift. I do not like to throw gift away its such a harsh thing to do."  
"No, I do not want you to meet him by yourself. He cannot be trusted. I will take it back tomorrow."   
"No, you both will get into a fight again. And its rude."   
"I really don't like the idea of you going there alone Ya Li."   
"Come with me then. But please, please promise me you won't say anything. Don't get emotional."   
"Provided that he doesn't bait me. He's been pushing my limit too far. He thinks he's the Emperor now he can do what he wants." Ya Li said to herself, even if he isn't he'll still do what he wants when it concerns her. 

She went up to Yu Gao, put her arms around his waist. "Do you trust me?"   
He turned towards her keeping her hands where they were "I do. Its him I don't trust." "Then its enough that you trust me." tiptoeing she kissed him, it surprised him, lately she doesn't took Initiative to be intimate. Ever since Lie Zhu is in their life. He thinks to himself, how weak he is when it comes to Ya Li. One kiss and he's willing to say yes to anything she ask. Her hands sneaked down to his waist, opening his belt, it felt to the floor. Breathless Yu Gao ask Ya Li "Is it safe? For the baby?"   
"I don't know. I just know I want you."  
"You know I want you always."  
She took her own dress and robe off in front of her husband, never taking her eyes off him. Kissed him again trailing down to his neck to suck on his sensitive spot. He lost his self control. He made love to her in the gentlest way possible that day. And whatever she said he answered yes. 

The next day just after court has ended, Ya Li was waiting outside in a sedan chair. Yu Gao was adamant she has to take sedan chair when she wants to travel out of their manor.   
Yu Gao had asked His Majesty for a private audience after the court. Yu Feng went into the Emperor's private meeting room. Yu Gao went out to escort Ya Li. The moment Yu Feng saw Ya Li he stood up from his grand golden chair. "You do not have to kneel Xiao Li. Forgo the formalities brother."  
"Thank you Your Majesty."  
As they've agreed the day before, Yu Gao excused himself to wait outside.   
"Trust me please." Ya Li whispered to Yu Gao. 

"Come here Xiao Li."   
Ya Li was stumped by his request just stared at him. Yu Qing and Yu An were the only ones left in the room.   
"Do you need me to come and get you myself?"  
"No Your Majesty." she walked slowly to his side.   
"Yes? You asked to see me?"   
Taking the tiny box out slowly, Ya Li put it on his table.   
Yu Feng look at the tiny box for a minute or two, lift his head up to look at her with question in his eyes.   
"Thank you Your Majesty but I can not accept this. I am returning it to you."   
Yu Feng stood up so fast Ya Li stepped back. "Why do you like to hurt me so Xiao Li?! You've kept it all this time why return it now?"   
"I... But..."   
"What? Did he asked you to return it?"   
"No, no. That's not it. I don't use it, its better if you give it to another woman." 

Yu Feng open the box, the first time ever Ya Li see what's inside. An exquisite flower shaped of the rarest red jade hair pin. To describe it as beautiful is an understatement, she fell in love with it immediately. Not realising that Yu Feng knew from her expression this is the first time she see the hair pin. "You did not even bother to open it? Just when I thought it couldn't hurt more you managed to make it worse." he took it out to put it in her hair. 

Ya Li let the pin stay in her hair for a moment before taking it out and put it on the table. "It is very beautiful. It deserves to be given to one of your wife, not me. Excuse me Your Majesty."   
Before she could take a second step she was pulled and kept in his embrace "I don't understand why I can't let you go Xiao Li. Trust me I've tried. I can't stop thinking about you. I am sure beyond everything the baby is mine."   
Instead of pushing him away she spoke softly in his ears "Yu Feng, just know that you will always have a place in my heart. When I said yes that morning, I meant it. However my life is with Yu Gao now, no matter what he is my husband. You can convince yourself the baby is yours but he or she will call my husband as the father. I have accepted the fact we could never be together. It is enough for me to see you being the great Emperor, happy with your family. Be happy for me please." she reached back to release his hands gently, look into his eyes "I have to go, keep the hair pin maybe, if you can't think of anyone to give it to."   
With that she left with him watching until she's gone from his sight, a single tear fell down his cheek. Yu Feng quickly wipe it away, grab the hair pin and put it in his fragrance pouch. 

Ya Li gave birth to the prettiest baby girl Yu Feng and Yu Gao ever laid eyes on. She named the baby Zhao Yu Hua, jade flower. It as a silent statement for Yu Feng. The joy and sorrow he felt upon hearing.that name was indescribable. Yu Hua is his child, his instinct was right. Yu Feng, the Emperor made a decree the day after Yu Hua was born, he gave her the title of first rank princess, the title was usually given to the Empress' daughter. And he made himself her adopted father. The whole empire was a buzz by the decree, Yu Gao even went to Yu Feng to confront him. 

"I am doing this to protect Ya Li's children. In the future what if you have children from your other consort?"   
"Don't you worry I make sure only Ya Li bear my children so in the future don't worry about the safety of my wife and children."   
"Brother I've accepted the fact that she is your wife. The only thing I can do is to make sure she is well. I know you love and care for her. Let me do this please. I won't ever do anything out of line you can be sure of that, she won't let me and I respect her."  
After that their relationship got better.  
Ya Li gave Yu Gao 3 more sons and another daughter. She let Lie Zhu adopt her youngest son as Yu Gao swear he will only has children from Ya Li. 

Ya Li live the rest of her life happy, guarded and loved by the two most powerful men in the Empire. When Yu Hua was 7, the Emperor gifted a rare red jade flower hair pin, deserving of her name.


End file.
